


Beatlemania

by mvernet



Series: Blue Steel & Blue Sky [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, All you need is love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beatles Lyrics, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Pariah, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hugging, Hurt Hutch, Hurt/Comfort, John Lennon - Freeform, Kissing, Lots O' Touching, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of The Fix, Murder, Murder Mystery, Naughty Song Parody, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Pariah, References to John Lennon's Tragic Death, References to the Beatles, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beatles songs, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatles tunes on the Torino's radio, lead Starsky & Hutch into a deeper relationship. But Starsk can't seem to forget Prudholm's attempt on Hutch's life. A baffling new case has our boys taking a trip into the mind of a deranged killer. Can Starsky deal with the fact that Hutch is in danger again?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not Starsky & Hutch, not The Beatles, not McDonald's, not Big Boy. I did own a 1970 Torino once, but not a red one with a white stripe. (Man, I loved that car, him and me saw a lot of action! Oh, sorry, disclaimer, right.) I reference things I don't own with abandon and never receive any money for my efforts. I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love. (Whoops, did it again.)

The Red Torino with the bold white stripe casually cruised the streets of Bay City. Her powerful engine purring like a contented Tigress. She was ready to roar into action when her Starsky needed her.

All was quiet. Had been all week. To Starsky & Hutch, getting a break from their usual high stress jobs seemed unnatural. They were both feeling edgy. But for different reasons. There was too much time to think.

Hutch stole a glance at his Partner. It was a perfect California day, sunshine and a light breeze that hinted of ocean saltiness wafted through the open car windows.The car radio was still tuned to the sports station, even though the ballgame was over.The dull drone of baseball enthusiasts talking World Series played in the background. Starsky had sunglasses on.

"My sunglasses." thought Hutch, but said nothing. Starsky's left hand was playing with his mirror. His expression was one of intense concentration, as if adjusting his already perfectly adjusted mirror was the most important thing in the world.

Hutch was worried. They had just finished the Prudholm case. "Or as Starsky called it "Pariah." Hutch's lip twitched up hinting at a smile. Starsky had taken to naming their cases and adding embellishments. They ended up sounded like bad 1930's Detective stories, starring a Starsky shaped Humphrey Bogart.

"I wish I could help him more, something's still bothering him. Guilt." Hutch's heart was squeezed at the thought of Starsky feeling guilty over what Prudholm had done. 

"I want to shake him, make him stop feeling guilty, take his pain away. But he's not talking to me. Not doing anything to me. No talking, no closeness, no kissing..." Hutch rubbed his face and sighed a tired sigh, his daily headache just starting. He reached over and took the sunglasses right off Starsky's face and put them on, crossing his arms and sinking into the warm car seat.

"Hey!" Starsky started to protest, but didn't have the heart to continue.

Starsky was worried. "It's been months since 'The Fix' and Hutch still isn't completely over it." Starsky immediately saw his Partner's tired and slightly pained look under the stolen sunglasses. Starsky called the case 'The FIx', aside from the obvious, because from his point of view all he could do is try his best to fix his Partner. Hutch was the one who still suffered.

.oOOo.

Two months ago Starsky had dragged Hutch to see Dr. Vernet at the hospital. Starsky trusted him because he understood the things Starsky & Hutch had to face. Dr. Vernet's own son was a Cop. Hutch had started having headaches and dizziness. When it was real bad, Hutch seemed to not be able to think clearly. One afternoon after running after a purse snatcher, he nearly passed out in the Torino. Hutch had mumbled an almost incoherent "Thirsty, Starsk." Starsky gave him a sip of his Pepsi and strangely enough it seemed to revive him.

Doctor Vernet assured Hutch and his worried Partner that Hutch was suffering from nothing worse than low blood sugar, most likely brought on by his ordeal. There was no cure, you just had to keep your blood sugar levels from fluctuating greatly by eating small meals or snacks about 6 times a day. It could pass in a month or Hutch could be left with this reminder for life. 

Doctor Vernet sympathized. "I know it's easier said than done. You can't very well tell a perp 'Hold on while I eat a balanced meal.' We don't know a whole lot about low blood sugar, for years it was misdiagnosed. I hate to give you this advice, but if your sugar plummets while on the job, just eat or drink something sugary with something with high protein."

"Like a hamburg and a shake?" Starsky had a devilish grin on his face. "Like a slice and a Root Beer? Like a Burrito and a..." Starsky was halted by the murderous look on Hutch's face.

Doctor Vernet chuckled. "I'm sorry, Hutch. I know you like to eat healthy. Keeping fit and eating healthy probably saved your life. But in an emergency situation out on the streets you need to regulate your sugar however you can."

Hutch was upset. "Forrest has ruined my body, and now... Starsky will never stop ribbing me, since a Burrito and a Pepsi might save my life someday." thought Hutch sadly.

.oOOo.

"Boy, oh, boy! I could kill for a Big Mac, Hutch." Starsky knew his Partner was sinking fast. Hutch just didn't seem to care if his blood sugar was taking a dive, but Starsky did.

"Hey! I heard that old McDonald's near the Convention Center was done over and has a Drive-thru." Starsky eyed Hutch.

'What the Hell is a Drive-thru?" Hutch was grumpy.

"Well, you see, Ollie, you drive up to a window, you order your food and they give it to you without having to park the car." said Starsky.

"You leave the car running? What a waste of gas!" said Hutch.

"It's fast and convenient. They can get you back on the road before your motor cools down." Starsky smiled. He liked the idea of never leaving his best girl behind in a cold parking lot. He headed towards McDonald's.

"I'll buy you a Big Mac, Blondie." Starsky was feeling generous.

Hutch shifted in his seat. Starsky hadn't called him Blondie in a while. He wanted Starsky to keep talking, but his head was aching and he felt inexplicably sad.

"I hate Big Macs." Hutch said. He was aware that he sounded like a child, but he didn't care.

"Twoallbeefpattiesspecialsaucelettucecheesepicklesonionsonasesameseedbun!" Starsky sang out. "What's not to like?"

"It's a rip off of a Big Boy Sandwich! A real California classic." Hutch thought he made a good point.

"You told me you'd never be caught dead at a Big Boy! You said that it promotes child abuse to have an obese under dressed giant boy as their mascot!" Starsky was trying to be patient with low blood sugar Hutch, but it was getting really hard.

"Yeah, well... I hate McDonald's more!" Hutch yelled.

"Hey, quit your yellin', Blondie, we're here. I'm buying you a hamburger pill for your cranky mood and you better eat it!" Starsky warned.

Starsky pulled up to the menu board with its shiny new speaker. A disembodied voice called to him.

"Hi! May I take your order?" The frighteningly cheery voice said.

"Christ, Starsky, this is dehumanizing. That voice could be a robot!" Hutch leaned over Starsky. "Hey! Is there a human in this box? Want us to let you out?" 

Starsky pushed Hutch back to his side of the seat and shouted, "Hutch! SHUDDUP!"

Hutch leaned against the window and sulked. "You didn't need to yell, Starsk."

Starsky decided to ignore that comment. "So sorry, about that. I'd like a Big Mac, Extra sauce, Large fry, and a Doctor Pepper. And... a Hamburger and a sundae off the Ronald Menu. Gimme the 'Treat of the Week' too." Hutch almost smiled.

"Thank You for your order! Boy or Girl?" Starsky looked at the speaker, puzzled. "What?"

"The 'Treat of the Week' toy, Boy or Girl?" Starsky looked at Hutch and grinned. "You wanna field this one, Babe?"

Hutch couldn't help it, he laughed and called out "Boy, I think!"

.oOOo.

Starsky parked in a shady part of the McDonald's lot. Hutch sat happily eating his sundae and nibbling at his Hamburger. He had received a matchbox car for his treat. A green Volkswagen Bug. He had lucked out. His headache had already gone away. He looked sheepishly at Starsky.

"Thanks, Starsk, I feel better." Starsky made a move to pat Hutch's shoulder, but held back. "Anytime, Babe." said Starsky.

"How about some music?" Hutch started hitting the Torino's radio pre-set buttons. There were seven to push. The first three on the left side were Starsky's favorite stations. The last three Hutch's.

Hutch hit the middle button and The Beatles tune, Michelle, filled the car. "This OK, Starsk?" 

"Sure, I love the Beatles." said Starsky as he licked special sauce off his fingers. Hutch was rolling his Volkswagen across the dash. Starsky watched the little Love Bug in Hutch's big hands. The car noises he was making went straight to his heart.

"I saw them at Shea Stadium in '65." Starsky stated.

"Nooo! You did? Wow, Starsk! Tell me!" Starsky smiled at Hutch's excitement.

"I was visitn' Ma. The concert was only $5.00 bucks, but I didn't have it. So I sneaked in with Nick. See, Nick and me had been sneakin' into Shea to watch the Mets. That was before they won the World Series, nobody cared if a coupla kids sneaked in 'cause they were so lousy then. Barely holdin' on. Boy, when they won the series..." Hutch interrupted.

"Beatles, Starsk. Not baseball." Hutch smiled.

"Sorry, so I knew all the tunnels and passages around the stadium. There was this one tunnel the groundskeepers used when it rained, led right to the field. It was kinda scary, Hutch. The noise and the screaming girls were so loud you couldn't hear your own voice. Police were everywhere. And people passing out or getting hurt by the crowd."

Starsky stopped to look at Hutch. Hutch's eyes were wide, lighting up the dim car. Starsky melted into those Baby Blues. "God, I love him so much." The thought came out of nowhere. Followed by the dread he'd been feeling since Prudholm had tried to kill Hutch with a booby trap at his apartment. The car radio was playing another Beatles song, Help.

"Help!' said Starsky, pointing at the radio. "Yeah, we came out of the tunnel and crept right behind the stage. I watched John Lennon lean into Paul. He yelled to him. 'They can't even hear us sing!' Paul laughed and shrugged. They played 'Ticket to Ride' and John made up some nonsense words. Paul and George cracked up. Poor Ringo up on the stage with the drums couldn't hear a thing. Me and Nick were dancing. It was amazing. When they played "Help!" I looked at John. And his face was so, exhausted lookin' like he was barely holdin' himself together. 'Help! I need somebody.' It was like he was really calling out for help. So I stopped dancing, stopped moving, stopped smiling. I wanted to help him, take him outta there, take him home, give him a cup of tea. He turned and looked right at me. I nodded once. He smiled and nodded back. Then he kept on singin'."

Hutch looked down at his matchbox car. He was moved deeply, but couldn't seem to reach out, or find the right words. Hutch knew that look. The Blue Steel of Starsky's eyes. There's healing in that look . Healing and strength. "God, I love him so much. I hope I haven't used up that strength." Hutch knew Starsky had given his all to heal him, was still healing him.

"I learned to play guitar from a Beatles Fake Book, back when I worked Summers at the Rodeo. Used to sing to the horses." Hutch smiled and Starsky chuckled softly. 

"When The Beatles broke up. I was devastated. It felt personal. Like a kid whose parents tell him they're getting a divorce. Only worse. I felt like everything I ever believed in was gone. That nothing would ever last forever. And 'All You Need Is Love' was just a song, not a way of life." Starsky watched Hutch struggle with his painful past. But somehow he couldn't reach out. He didn't have any words. Hutch held up his little car.

"I had a Volkswagen convertible, then. I went out for a drive with a stack of my Beatles 8 tracks and my favorite pipe. Yes, Starsk, I smoked pot back then. Where I came from it was practically a prerequisite for getting into college." Starsky smirked, but kept quiet. Hutch telling him stories about his past didn't happen very often. Starsky didn't want to interrupt. 

"It was April and we had one of those freak Spring ice storms the night before. Every tree, every corn and wheat stalk, every blade of grass, was encased in glass. Sounds of crashing tree limbs and breaking ice was everywhere. I was so high and so angry, I thought the world was shattering before my eyes. I spun out on some black ice. Totaled my Bug. Woke up in the hospital two days later. I remember a cop, the one who found me, came in to see me. He said he wouldn't press charges, since I only did damage to myself and my Love Bug. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, 'I love them too.'"

.oOOo.

Starsky dropped Hutch off at Metro after their uneventful day.

Hutch was feeling good for a change, thanks to Starsky. His late afternoon snack revived him.

"Starsk, you want to come by later? Maybe go bowling?"

"Naaa. I'm beat. Think I'll just relax tonight. I'll pick you up in the morning, if you want." 

Hutch thought of a million things he wanted. The last thing he wanted was to be alone, again. All he managed to say was a shaky:

"S...sure." 

"See you then!" said Starsky pleasantly. After he put the Torino in gear and sped off he added, "Be safe, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hutch! I have low blood sugar, so now Hutch feels my pain. Ain't I a stinker? My Hutch ( My Husband) who likes healthy food, said to me, "Leave it to you to get a crazy disease where a Cheeseburger & a Pepsi is healthy eating!" My Hutch is really very supportive of me. He coined the phrase "Hamburger Pill" and buys me a McDouble with a Senior Coffee (two sugars, two creams) when I'm too stubborn to stop to eat on the road.
> 
> NOTE: The first McDonald's Drive-Thru was built in Arizona in 1975. Many of the L.A. old fashioned original McDonald's were remodeled in the mid-seventies. And The Big Boy Sandwich was invented before the Big Mac. I originaly had Starsky order a Happy Meal for Hutch, but, Dang! They were not invented till 1979! Keeping the boys in the right timeline is hard work! The Ronald Menu and Treat of the Week were available at some McDonald's before '79.


	2. Beatlefest

Hutch had his head in his closet searching for his treasure box. He had come home and opened all his windows. The little house on the canal was filled with a fresh fragrance of evening primrose and lapping waves.

"Ah, there you are!" he said softly. Hutch pulled out an old cardboard boot box. Its cover had a picture of a cowboy with fancy boots leaning against a horse. Hutch sat on the floor. He rummaged around inside the box and pulled out an old tattered song book. It was black with the title "Beatles Fake Book" emblazoned on the front cover. 

Hutch's treasure box was were he kept the little things that meant the most to him. The songs he had written himself, and never sung to another living soul, were kept in a dirty file folder from the office. The case name was crossed out and 'My Songs' was written over it in magic marker. In a little gift box that originally held the mizpah key-rings from Starsky's Ma was the bullet that wedged in his belt from "Savage Sunday" as Starsky dubbed that case. A lot of the things in his box were related to Starsky. A note on a piece of torn envelope saying,"Went to get beer, LuV Ya, S." Pictures of Starsky from academy days, and with random women. A spark plug from the Torino. Hutch laughed remembering Starsky's enraged phone call. "Hutch? Pick me up! Somebody stole a spark plug outta my Best Girl. She'll be alright. I'm gonna dust the engine for prints. When I find the S.O.B..." Hutch placed the spark plug on top of a book on overcoming left handedness, he was waiting for just the right time to give it to Starsky. Hutch pulled his matchbox Love Bug out of his pocket and secreted it in a corner of the box. "Starsky bought this for me, that means it's a treasure." He put his box back in the closet, picking up "The Beatles Fake Book" and his guitar.

"I have a treat for you tonight, my lovelies!" Hutch called out to his plants, as he walked into his jungle. "We're going to have a Beatlefest!"

.oOOo.

Starsky was pacing the floor of his apartment. He could still hear Prudholm's voice telling him he murdered Hutch. Starsky couldn't get it out of his head. The other disturbing parts of the case, the guilt over his Brother Cops coming to harm, he could handle. Hutch had convinced him that he couldn't be held responsible for the actions of a sick mind. Hutch had said "It could have just as easily been me Prudholm obsessed about. What would you tell me, Buddy? Say that to yourself."

"Hutch." Starsky thought with a sigh. "Hutch was terrific through the whole thing. Stood by me. Fought for me. Kept me in line. Intimidated the hell out of the entire Metro Police Force. Everyone knew if you messed with me, you would bear the wrath of a crazy, blond, blue-eyed, Viking God!" Starsky smiled at the thought, but the recurring nightmare continued.

He watched again as they approached Prudholm's apartment door. "Hutch was in top form." Starsky thought. "I could see the protectiveness in his eyes. No one would hurt his partner on his watch. And he wasn't giving up his watch anytime soon. Hutch was going in high, me low. Just like that sickie predicted. Only Hutch hesitated, his eyes got wild, scared even. I could tell he wanted me outta there. Wanted me safe. Hutch sensed the trap. We changed our routine on the spot with just a look. We opened the door and BOOM. Hutch woulda been dead. Oh, God, Hutch woulda died in my arms, his blood everywhere. Oh, God!" 

Starsky sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "Hutch, Hutch..." Tears filled his eyes as if Hutch had died and he was grieving. "Christ, if the thought of him being dead, does this to me, what would happen to me if he really had died?" Starsky started to pace again.

"I can't look at Hutch without seeing him dead. I'm afraid to touch him, like he might not be there, like he's just a figment of my imagination. This is crazy! I love Hutch. Things were really happening between us. But now, it's too intense! I'm scared to lose him, scared to keep him!" Starsky closed his eyes and saw Hutch eating his sundae. Heard him say "...like All You Need Is Love was just a song, not a lifestyle..." Hutch's lifestyle. The White Knight's Motto. "All You Need Is Love."

"God, Hutch must feel awful, like he did something wrong. Oh, man, he must think I don't love him anymore. That I hate him. Maybe want another Partner. I know that bighearted blond would blame himself, never me. Man, I feel awful. What am I doin'?"

Starsky grabbed a six pack of beer out of the fridge and his keys. He glanced at the key-chain. "Me and Thee." he said. 

.oOOo.

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do

Hutch sang to his plants, his clear, angelic voice rang across the canal, entertaining the ducks swimming there. Hutch loved the older Beatles songs, he sang them well. He could do a great George Harrison imitation if he tried. Hutch always pictured himself as George, the shy one. The one playing his perfect guitar chords in the background. "Starsky's more the John type." Hutch thought. He flipped through his book, looking for love songs. Looking for love songs that fit. That fit Starsky. "Man, I'm a lovesick fool." He picked out another song. 

Any time at all, any time at all  
Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and I'll be there

If you need somebody to love  
Just look into my eyes  
I'll be there to make you feel right

If you're feeling sorry and sad  
I'd really sympathize  
Don't you be sad, just call me tonight

Any time at all, any time at all  
Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and I'll be there

If the sun has faded away  
I'll try to make it shine  
There's nothing I won't do

When you need a shoulder to cry on  
I hope it will be mine  
Call me tonight, and I'll come to you

Any time at all, any time at all  
Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and I'll be there

Any time at all, any time at all  
Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and I'll be there  
Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and I'll be there

Starsky pulled up to Hutch's house slowly. He eased the Torino into the driveway. He had heard guitar music and a heavenly voice filling the quiet street. Hutch was singing. Starsky hoped Hutch wouldn't hear him pull up. Because even though Hutch would sing in public occasionally, he was so shy he always held back something. Starsky loved to hear Hutch sing when he thought no one was listening. "I hope someday he'll sing to me like he does to his stupid plants." thought Starsky. 

Starsky jumped out of the car window without making a sound. He grabbed his beer and sat on the hood of his Torino. He settled in to listen and watch the sunset. He tuned into Hutch. "Beatles!" he thought. "This is gonna be great." He popped open his beer with his shirt to cover the noise and tapped his feet to the music "Any time at all, Babe, you got that right!" 

Ooh I need your love babe  
Guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothing but love babe  
Eight days a week

Love you every day babe  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say babe  
Love you all the time

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothing but love babe  
Eight days a week

"Hey, wait!" Thought Starsky. "Hutch is changing the words! It's girl, not babe. Holy crap! He's singin' about me!"

Eight days a week  
I love you

Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care

Ooh I need your love babe  
Guess you know it's true

Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothing but love babe

Eight days a week 

Eight days a week  
I love you

Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care

Love you every day babe  
Always on my mind

One thing I can say babe  
Love you all the time

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothing but love babe

Eight days a week 

Eight days a week 

Eight days a week

Starsky grabbed another beer, waiting to open it until he heard another song start. 'Hope you need my love, babe. Just like I need you.' The words went right to Starsky's heart. "What am I doin' to you Hutch? You deserve better."

I should have known better with a man like you  
That I would love everything that you do  
And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do

Whoa, oh, I never realized what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see

That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, oh  


Hutch let the word 'too' roll over his tongue several times ending with an 'oh' that could melt ice let alone a heart.

"Oh, Hutch! I'm swoonin' like a fangirl! I'm gonna do it. Do it right here. You're gonna make me... dance." Starsky jumped off the Torino and started to twist like it was 1964.

And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too

So I should have realized a lot of things before  
If this is love you've got to give me more  
Give me more, hey hey hey, give me more

Whoa, oh, I never realized what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see

That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too  
You love me too, you love me too  
You love me too

Starsky jumped on the Torino's hood and opened another beer before Hutch ended the song. He was starting to feel better, happiness was hiding just outside the shadows in his mind. Hutch sounded so alive. The sound of Hutch's beautiful voice filling him with love. The sunset was in full swing. Tonight the sky was serving up golden sun rays with a side order of breathtaking pink and purple clouds. Hutch's voice was softer now and a bit blue.

I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my  
When you sigh, my mind inside just flies  
Butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you

Is it right that you and I should fight  
Every night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright  
Very bright  
Haven't I the right to make it up babe?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you

Hutch held the last note so long, Starsky forgot to breathe. "You got nothing to make up, Babe." Starsky finished his third beer.

Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If he's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two-foot small

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could he say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

"No more hiding, Blondie." Starsky got down from the hood of his car as the last rays of the sunset caught the sky on fire. He walked inside calling "Hutch!" as he made his way through the jungle.

"Hey! Starsk!" Hutch looked embarrassed. "I...I didn't hear you...How long were you...?" 

"Long enough. Sing me a love song, Hutch. Don't think. Don't close up. Just sing me the next song you were gonna sing. I wanna see you and hear you." 

Hutch had no idea what was going on. So he just obeyed. Maybe the music would hold an answer. 

To lead a better life I need my love to be here...

Here, making each day of the year  
Changing my life with the wave of his hand  
Nobody can deny that there's something there

There, running my hands through his hair  
Both of us thinking how good it can be  
Someone is speaking but he doesn't know she's there

I want him everywhere and if he's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love him is to need him everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there

I want him everywhere and if he's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love him is to need him everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there

I will be there and everywhere  
Here, there and everywhere

Hutch never sang better or sweeter. His love for Starsky clinging to every note, every strum of the guitar. Starsky came closer."Thank you, Baby Blue. I'm calling that our song." Starsky hesitantly moved his hand to touch Hutch's warm cheek. Hutch was alive and had given him the gift of a love song. 

"Every love song is ours, Starsk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Beatles songs for days picturing Hutch singing to Starsky. It was so much fun! Here, There, and Everywhere stood out as a perfect song for Hutch to sing to express his love. Such a soft, quiet, lovely song. With a kind of shyness. Perfect. Let me know if you like it for their song!


	3. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

"Starsk, we've got to talk...

"Hutch, Babe, we gotta talk...

They both said it at the same time. Then they both laughed nervously.

Hutch put down his guitar. "Want a beer?" he asked.

"I got some in the car, already had a couple.You want one of mine? Want to sit outside?" asked Starsky.

"Sure, looks like a beautiful night." said Hutch.

Starsky went to grab the remaining beer, as Hutch set up two lawn chairs side by side. Starsky flopped in a brown striped number and Hutch sat in a yellow one. Starsky handed Hutch a beer and they opened them at the same time. The double pop set the ducks to quacking.

"Wish I had some bread to feed the ducks." said Starsky.

"Bread's not good for them, Starsk. They get enough good food from nature. Besides, it's their bedtime." Hutch took a swallow of his beer.

"Must be hard to sleep while you're floatin'. I'd be worried I'd bang into the dock or somethin'" it was Starsky's turn to take a drink.

"I don't think ducks worry, Starsk. What would they have to worry about?" Hutch watched the ducks settle for the night.

"The other ducks. If the other ducks are safe. If they're happy. Worried what might happen if a Hunter came in the night and..."

Hutch interrupted. "This is a very sensitive duck we're talking about. Sounds like a loving, caring duck. One who thinks of others before himself. I think I love this duck." Hutch leaned forward and turned his face towards Starsky.

"Hutch. I can't lose you." Starsky said quietly.

"Where would I go without you?" said Hutch.

"When Prudholm set that trap for you at his apartment. Hutch you coulda... you almost... died...

Hutch leaned back clutching his beer. "So that's what's been bothering you. I thought I was taking too much. Being too needy. Scaring you away..."

"No, no, Babe! You don't take enough! I got so much love for you, I'm scared to death! Just the thought of you leaving me, of you dead in my arms is driving me crazy! I can't even touch you without thinking of you cold and..." 

"Buddy, I think of that day too. But I see it differently. We were so in tune, like we were one body, one flesh. I felt your heartbeat in time with mine. I could sense that there was something wrong. I couldn't let you come to harm, It wasn't even a possibility. We were damn good cops that day. I was so proud of us. We scared Prudholm to death. Like we were Super Heroes. Invincible. We were closing in. We all knew it. Do you see, Starsk? I never would have died that day. Not that day, not with you right here." Hutch pointed to his heart. 

Starsky looked up. He found Hutch's eyes. Relief lifted off Starsky's shoulders in waves.

"Please, Starsk. Don't be afraid to love me. I...I can take all you got, because I'm going to give it right back, every bit." Hutch's voice was soothing and gentle. 

"Hutch, I need to hold you for awhile, OK?" Starsky's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hutch stood and reached for Starsky's hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

.oOOo.

Hutch kicked off his shoes. Starsky did the same. He took off his worn leather jacket, removed his gun and placed it safely on Hutch's dresser. Starsky hesitated, then took off his red polo shirt.

Hutch climbed on top of the bedspread still in his bell-bottoms and green T-shirt. Turning on his side to face Starsky he opened his arms wide.

Starsky looked at Hutch's inviting arms and walked towards the bed. "Take your shirt off." He said. Hutch took one look at those steel blues, and discarded his shirt.

Starsky slid into bed and found himself encased in a warm, alive Hutch. He breathed deep the intoxicating smell of herbal soap, gun oil and guitar wood.

"I'm here, Starsk. Alive and well, thanks to you." Hutch said softly.

Starsky pulled Hutch closer and held him tight. He was lost in his friend's strength. Listening to his steady heartbeat. Love pouring off of Hutch and healing Starsky's aching heart. Starsky couldn't say anything. He sighed quietly as he finally started to relax. Starsky felt a vibration in Hutch's chest. He was humming. Then Hutch was singing so softly.

Listen!  
Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell?  
Whoaooo, closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear...  
My balls are turning Blue  
Blu...uuuu...uuuu...uuuu...ue!

Starsky stilled. Then a great big grin broke out on his face. Laughter from way down deep erupted out of his mouth. He shook with it. But Hutch held him closer, and didn't miss a beat.

I've known a secret for a year or two  
I get so hard thinking of yoooooou!

Listen!

Starsky added "Dooo...Waaaaa...Dooooo..." right in time. Hutch chuckled, and gently pushed Starsky's head into his chest, playing with his soft curls. Hutch kept on singing.

It really is no secret

"Dooooo...Waaaa... Dooo!" sang Starsky.

Everyone can see  
With jeans as tight as these  
My dick is hard for you!  
My balls are turning blue!

"Ooooo...oooo...oooo...Ooooo...oooo...oooo...Oooo...oooo...oooo." Starsky & Hutch sang the end together. Starsky pushed Hutch away and they both laughed till they couldn't breathe and tears came. Then they looked at each other and laughed some more.

"Terrific, Hutch! I love you, you crazy son of a bitch!" Starsky rolled over to face Hutch. He placed a hand on Hutch's bare chest.

Hutch, still laying on his back, put one arm under his head. He turned to have a better view of Starsky.

"I love you too. Starsk? What are we going to do about us? Wh...What should we do about how we feel about each other?" Hutch put his hand over Starsky's.

"Over analyze it? Talk it to death? Hide our feelings and wait till we're old and gray to face the fact we love each other?" Starsky smirked.

Hutch laughed. "Sounds about right! But seriously..."

"Seriously? After that song, you want serious?" said Starsky.

"Yeah... Yeah... I ...I do." Hutch said quietly. Starsky sighed.

"You have never been with a man, Hutch. Right?"

"You know I haven't" Hutch answered.

"Me neither. See Hutch, the way I figure, the love came first with us. If we were more uptight, we woulda left it at friendship. But I'm a sexy liberated man." Starsky wiggled and smiled. Hutch snorted. "And you're the most open minded, loving person I know..."

"Starsk..."

"Don't use that 'Ahhhh, Shucks' tone with me, Blondie! I know how great you are. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I deem it a privilege just to be able to look at you everyday. With those long legs and those Blue Sky eyes, I'm lucky I can drive without hittin' a pole!" Starsky smiled at his blushing friend.

"Steel." said Hutch.

"What?" said Starsky.

"S...steel. Your eyes. Blue Steel. Cut right through me..." Hutch swallowed, his own words obviously embarrassing him.

"Steel and Sky, huh? Think we got us some new nick-names, Babe." Starsky moved his hand to Hutch's head, gently stroking the silky blond hair.

"We need more?" questioned Hutch.

"Never enough. I want to name all the Detective Kenneth Hutchinsons I know, there are at least a dozen. Happy Hutch, Joking Hutch, Angry Hutch, Righteous Hutch, Caring Hutch, Cowboy Hutch, Low blood sugar Hutch..."

"Your ass..." said Hutch.

"Wh...what?" laughed Starsky.

"I..I love your ass, in those tight jeans. Ever notice I like to follow you up stairs when we're chasing a perp?"

"Hutch! Damn! You're killin' me!" Starsky kissed Hutch, and tasted his smile.

After at least 40 minutes of what only could be called "Making Out," Hutch pulled away.

"Uhh, Starsk? You know your new nickname 'Steel'? I think it pertains to more than just your eyes." Starsky moved uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Sky. Is your Magnum in your pants or are you just glad to see me?" They pulled apart both embarrassed and both looking at the ceiling.

"I think it's time for a sports metaphor." said Starsky.

"Oh, God! No! It's not that bad is it?" Hutch smiled and Starsky chuckled.

"Just listen, Sky!" Starsky adjusted his too tight jeans.

"Sooo... obviously, we like goin' to the ballgame together. We LOVE goin' to the ballgame together." 

"Got it, Steel, we love the ballgame." Hutch interrupted.

"Yeah! Sooo... we're on first base, maybe second..." Starsk glanced at Hutch's pants. "but we're not used to playin' on this team." Hutch chuckled.

"Neither of us has ever hit a ball in this ballpark, let alone a home run. And a Grand Slam Home run? Pretty much out of our league, now at least. Follow so far?" 

"Think so, Steel." Hutch moved to touch Starsky, and Starsky batted his hand away. "Listen! This is important stuff!" Hutch tried to hide his smile and look serious.

"The other team, the Ladies League, we're used to playin' them. We like playin' them. We'd thought we might settle down someday, and start a league of our own. Do we still want that, Sky?" Hutch really looked serious now.

"I think so, Steel. As long as the Ladies League Manager knows we are a team of two. She'll have to sign both of us up, not try to separate us." said Hutch.

"Agreed. But here's the problem, Sky. If we decide to bat for the other team, is that fair to us and our future league?"

"Steel, I'd do anything to stay on your team. I'd give up the Ladies League, as long as I had you. Even if we never hit a home run."

Starsky looked into Hutch's blue sky eyes and lost it. "Damn, Sky. I lost track of my metaphor. Why are you so beautiful?"

"Because you love me." said Hutch. "Now you listen. No sports metaphors, no love songs. I love you, You love me. We need each other's love and support. We need to be in each other's lives. We are friends, brothers, partners, and we might like to be lovers too, it seems natural. We're both open sexually, no hang-ups, liberated modern men with our consciousness raised. But we're not sure if it's the best thing for us. Because the most important thing we share is trust. Me and Thee. So for right now sex is off the table till one of us puts it back on. There are many ways to express love without sex. We express our love everyday by riding side by side into unknown danger. Every time you smile at me, every time you touch me, I know I'm loved. I never felt that with anyone but you. Women aren't a threat to that kind of love. We want an open relationship. We're OK with each other seeing women and having sex with women, we each want the other to have every happiness life offers. And if someday one of us wants to get married..." Hutch faltered, suddenly unsure.

"That's real good, Sky. I am in total agreement. Except for one thing. What are we going to do with these raging hard-ons?" Hutch laughed.

"Do you think our future wives would care if we..." Hutch started to blush again.

"What they don't know... we could always say..." Starsk moved to undo Hutch's belt.

"Well... uhh... maybe t...third base would be OK...Ohh... S... Steel." said Hutch gasping.

"I hear the crowd roaring already, Sky." said Starsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, when you write these guys, they can't keep there hands off each other. I should have never left them alone in the bedroom. This is only the beginning of season one! I tried to get them to hold back a little longer. Jeez.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love this fandom!


	4. A Little Help From My Friends

Joan Silverman sat staring at the test tube she had in her hand, swirling the contents rapidly. The glow from her Bunsen Burner reflected in her safety goggles and softened her pretty face. She looked puzzled. "It's not supposed to be green!" she called out in frustration.

Joan was working late at the college lab. She was a bright energetic Freshman, majoring in pre-med. She was in a work study program, cleaning and closing up the Chemistry Lab was one of her duties. "I will conquer Organic Chemistry!" she vowed. She went to dump out the green fluid in the test tube, which now looked like lime jello, when the phone rang.

"Chemistry Lab, Joan Silverman speaking." she said in her working voice.

(Pause)

"Hi!" she returned to her normal sweet tone.

(Pause)

"Sure, a movie sounds great. How about a romantic comedy. I could do with some mind-numbing fluff." she chuckled.

(Pause)

"Yeah, pick me up here. I'm cleaning up now. I'll leave the door open. See you soon." Joan hung up the phone and grabbed the broom with a slight smile on her face.

.oOOo.

Hutch entered the squad room and greeted his Brother Cops with a somewhat cheerful, "Morning, Guys."

Dobey called out immediately."Hutchinson! Where's Starsky?" Hutch rolled his eyes, then headed into Dobey's office.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper. Maybe he met his true love over the weekend and took off to Tahiti." Hutch flopped in a chair and attempted to dazzle his Captain with a Hutchinson smile, but it died on his lips. Dobey was in no mood.

Hutch knew exactly where Starsky was. They had spent the weekend playing "Baseball" as Starsky put it. Just 30 minutes ago Hutch had stolen First Base. Yet again. They had decided to drive in separately, to give the impression they had not been in each others arms for 48 hours. They were used to undercover work. They were sure they could pull this off.

Starsky strutted through the doors exactly 10 minutes after Hutch, coffee and newspaper in hand. He was sporting a plaid shirt he'd found at Hutch's which he was pretty sure was his anyway.

"Hey." he called out to the room.

"Starsky! Get in here!" bellowed Dobey.

Starsky placed his newspaper on his chair and entered the office. "Good Morning! Captain. Detective Hutchinson."He nodded at Hutch. "How are you two Gentleme..."

"Can it, Starsky! Don't give me any of your Happy Horseshit! Sit down!" The phone rang and Dobey was immediately absorbed in a serious conversation.

Starsky sat on the arm of Hutch's chair blowing on his hot coffee. Hutch took it from him, sipped, then handed it back. Starsky leaned in to whisper to Hutch. "Happy Horseshit?" Hutch smirked.

"Murder at the College. He's on the phone with the Dean." Hutch whispered back.

"Oh. It wasn't in the paper. We gettin' it?" Starsky asked blowing on his coffee absently before taking his own sip. 

Hutch nodded. "Look's like."

Starsky glanced at his Partner who was trying to sneak a peek at the file open on Dobey's desk. "Detective Hutchinson is already on duty, I see." he thought. Starsky smiled at something else he noticed. He leaned in very close and whispered softly, "Hey, Blondie! You're wearing my shirt!" Hutch was wearing Starsky's red polo.

Hutch whispered back even softer, his eyes bright in the morning light. "I like how it smells, Steel."

"Christ!" Starsky thought. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." He drank his still too hot coffee to try to cool things down.

Dobey hung up the phone and faced his Detectives. He handed Hutch the file on the new case. Hutch opened it and Starsky looked over his shoulder.

"College student, Freshman. Local girl, good student, worked at the Chemistry Lab on work/study." Dobey rattled off the pertinent facts. "Found early this morning in the Chemistry Lab. Hit from behind with a blunt instrument." Dobey paused.

Starsky & Hutch both grimaced at the crime photos. They were objective as Detectives, able to see facts and clues where others saw only a wasted life. But they both tended to lose their objectivity when faced with a photo of a young person who's life was taken from them before it even started. This empathy with the victim is what made them so good at their jobs. If they could bring the murderer to justice, they would honor the fallen, helping them to rest in peace. Providing justice for grieving loved ones to help then with their loss.

"Joan Silverman." Hutch read, giving some humanity back to the lifeless body. "Time of death, 9:00 pm."

"Pre-Med" Starsky read. "Man, Hutch, she must of come into contact with a hundred people everyday. Classes, Dorm, work and socially..."

"It's called Detective work, Starsky, narrow it down." Dobey said. "You two get right on it. The Dean will make all records available to you. He's cooperating fully." Dobey glared at Starsky & Hutch as they continued reading the file. "NOW!" he shouted.

"Yes, Captain!" said Hutch.

"Sure thing, Captain!" said Starsky.

.oOOo.

Starsky & Hutch had examined the body and the crime scene. They were heading across campus to the Administration Building to see the Dean. They didn't have too much to work with yet. The janitor said the lights were out and the door locked when he showed up at 5:00 am to take out the trash. It was Joan's job to close up, she had to wait till everyone was out of the Lab to do that. The murderer could have come in anytime before she left. She may even have known the person. So no witnesses, and probably no prints. Things were spotless. Nothing out of place. The only thing they could say for sure was that the murderer was taller than Joan. Most likely a male. Starsky & Hutch hoped forensics could turn up something more.

Dean McKenzie's office door was open. He saw the Detectives arrive and gestured them to come in.

Hutch held out his hand. "Dean McKenzie? I'm Detective Hutchinson and this is my Partner, Detective Starsky." The Dean shook hands with both men.

Dean McKenzie was a good looking man of 50 or so. His dark hair was streaked with gray. His face was strong and kind. He wore a classic tweed jacket with elbow patches. A perfect caricature of a teacher. Only he was the real thing.

"Sit down, please. Coffee?" The Dean was subdued, but pleasant.

"No, thank you." said Starsky. Hutch shook his head briefly.

"Sir, I know you're a very busy man, but we'll need some information from you. We need to find out who Joan had contact with recently." Hutch thought the Dean would probably not be much help. 

"Well, I can help you there. I saw Joan at least three times a week." Starsky raised an eyebrow. 

The Dean smiled sadly. "She was in my Organic Chemistry class. I like to take on a Freshman class or two and teach it myself. I love teaching. Students give so much back to a teacher. I like to keep close to my students. You hardly ever find me behind this desk."

Hutch was impressed. The only time he ever saw the Dean of his college was when he was in trouble. Like the time he started a protest to save some 100 year old trees from being cut down to make way for a new parking lot. Hutch climbed a tree in protest and wouldn't come down for three days. The Dean gave in. Hutch saved the trees. He also left school shortly after. Hutch smiled at the Dean.

"Tell us what you know about her." sald Starsky. 

"She was smart, worked really hard. She was on a scholarship and did work/study at the lab." The Dean sighed. "Just a lovely girl. The kind you want to see succeed."

The Dean continued. "I... just spoke to her parents. I'm helping make arrangements... I don't want them to have to see where she was..."

"Dean McKenzie, I can see you're upset. Would you like us to come back a little later?" said Hutch kindly. 

"No, God, don't worry about me! I want to help all I can. Joan's Mother mentioned that Joan liked a boy in her Organic Chemistry class. Hoped he'd ask her out. But we don't know which boy. Maybe her suite mates would know." said the Dean. He started looking through the papers on his desk.

"Suite mates?" asked Starsky.

"Joan lived in Albert Hall, a female dorm. Two rooms share a bathroom between them. Two girls in each room. The four girls are called suite mates." The Dean found the paper he was looking for. "Joan's suite number is 9 A & B. Her suite mates must be devastated. I should call their parents and arrange counseling..."

"May we talk to the girls, Dean?" Hutch thought he'd ask permission, even though they didn't need it.

"Do what you think is best. I can tell you know how to handle these situations better than I do."

"Thank you Dean McKenzie. We'll be in touch." Starsky got up to leave, Hutch followed. Hutch turned around an said, "Your students are lucky to have you watching out for them."

.oOOo,

Starsky and Hutch walked right into the girl's dorm. No one even noticed them.

"Security is crap here, Hutch." Hutch nodded agreement.

Hutch looked around for room 9. "End of the hall." Hutch said. 

They walked side by side down the long hall. 

"Hey, Hutch! What's that exotic herby aroma I smell waftin' down the hall?" Starsky grinned widely.

"'Eau de Dorm' I believe it's called, Starsk." Hutch grinned at his Partner.

"Ya gonna have a flashback, Blintz? Want I should sing you 'I Get High With A Little Help From My Friends?'"

Hutch laughed and put an arm around Starsky. Hutch stopped in front of 9A.

"So, you wanna go in high or low, whadda ya think?" Starsky chuckled.

"I think if we stay in this hall much longer we're gonna' both be high!" Hutch waited for them both to sober up a bit, then knocked.

A mousy haired, brown eyed girl opened the door. She had been crying. Her whole demeanor spoke of sorrow and despair. She was definitely not high.

"We're Detectives Hutchinson and Starsky. We'd like to speak with you about Joan." Hutch said quietly, afraid to frighten the grief stricken girl.

"Hold on." she said, and called loudly into the room. "The Cops are here to ask questions about Joan. Get rid of your shit and get in here!" She opened the door wide, then sat at her desk with crossed arms. Two blond giggly girls made their way from B to A.

"Wow! You guys are hot! Too bad you're cops." said blond one.

"You're not going to bust us are you? We're grieving! Our friend died." said Blond two. Her lower lip trembling.

"Hey! Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber sit down on the bed and shut the fuck up!" said the mousy one.

Blond two sat and sulked. Blond one ignored her outburst. She stroked Starsky's arm.

"Don't mind her, sexy, she's always like that. I'm Ro, Val's on the bed and THAT is El."

El rolled her eyes. "I prefer Eleanor."

"Star-Sky, what a pretty name. Sounds... cosmic. I can see a universe in your eyes." said Ro.

Hutch stared dumbfounded at Star-Sky & Ro. He suddenly remembered he was a Detective on a murder case. He cleared his throat and poked Starsky on the arm.

Starsky looked at Hutch. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Starsky led Ro to the bed and sat her down next to Val.

"Stay!" he said.

Hutch took a notepad out of his jacket. He looked at Starsky; Starkey pulled a pencil out of his jacket and gave it to Hutch.

"Do you know if Joan had any enemies? Anyone who might want to kill her?" said Hutch.

Ro and Val shook their heads in unison. Eleanor spoke.

"Joan was nice to everyone. We're all Freshmen. Jo was really busy, studying hard and working. We're the only friends she made so far. She was sweet. I'll miss her." her eyes filled with tears.

"Did she have a boyfriend? Or an ex-boyfriend?" asked Starsky.

"No." said Val. "She did have a crush on a boy in her Chemistry class, right Ro?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know his name. I think he wore glasses, right Val?"

"I don't know. I think he wore a white lab coat." Val said, trying to be helpful.

"Don't all the boys in that class wear glasses and white lab coats?" asked Ro.

"You're thinking safety goggles and white lab coats, Ro." said Val.

"Oh, yeah." said Ro.

Eleanor groaned. "You Cops got guns? Shoot me! Now, I beg you! Shoot me!"

A half hour later, Starsky and Hutch slipped back into the Torino. Grim faces matched their formidable bearing. They were completely in control of their emotions. Until Starsky caught Hutch's eye. Then they started to giggle like school girls.

"S...S...Starsk!" said Hutch between giggles "I think we got a contact high!" Hutch placed his hand on Starsky's shoulder and squeezed.

"I don't know, but one more question and I think I woulda taken El's suggestion and put us all out of our misery!" Starsky patted Hutch's leg and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting creepy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who have gone before me. I am having a ball catching up on Fanfics and Music Videos. Such a wealth of talent here!


	5. A Sermon That No One Will Hear

Dean McKenzie had arranged for his Organic Chemistry class to gather in the larger Jude Lecture Hall. There were 24 students for Starsky and Hutch to interview. The Dean was on hand to supervise. He had set up two tables for the detectives, giving them a little privacy for their investigation. The Dean had also provided a Counselor to speak to any student that was feeling anxious, which was almost all of them. The Dean made a brief speech explaining what the detectives were here for. When he was done he whispered to Hutch,"That podium always makes me feel like a preacher, I'll leave the Sermon for another day." Hutch laughed. He really liked this guy.

Starsky and Hutch divided the class in half alphabetically. The interviewing was slow going. It was almost 5:00 pm. Starsky was hungry and kept looking over at Hutch. After each Student interview Hutch looked at Starsky and shook his head. "We're getting nowhere, man." Starsky thought.

Hutch glanced at the paper in front of him. As Student #9 took a seat. "Three more to go" thought Hutch. He couldn't wait to compare notes with Starsky. Maybe he had something. Hutch settled back to question yet another scared 18 year old. "Only this one's not scared." thought Hutch. He examined the boy closely.

The boy was pale, definitely spent most of his days indoors. 140 lbs or so. 5' 9". He was the only student wearing a lab coat, it looked brand new. His clothes were spotless. His hair was fine and brown, a little long. His eyes brown. A scar was just visible at his temple on the right side. Hutch noticed little red spots on either side of his nose where glasses had been. There was a slight bulge in the breast pocket of his lab coat. A pair of wire rimmed glasses, were just visible above the pocket. Hutch was intrigued.

"How well did you know Joan Silverman?" Hutch asked.

"Well, Sir, I didn't know her, not really. She seemed nice. She'd share her notes if you skipped class." he said.

Hutch noticed the trace of a familiar accent. "You wouldn't be from Minnesota, would you?" asked Hutch.

"No, Sir. I'm from Dakota." he answered,

"North or South?" asked Hutch.

"Does it matter?" The boy looked Hutch square in the eyes.

"Guess not. Did Joan ever share her notes with you?" Hutch asked.

"No, Sir. I don't skip class." he said, a touch of defiance in his tone.

He watched Hutch take a few notes, then the boy made his decision. "Yes, Detective Hutchinson would fit the role. He's perfect." he thought, giving Hutch a cunning smile.

.oOOo.

Dean McKenzie was alone in the empty lecture room. He had just closed all the blinds. The Dean had volunteered to straighten up and lock the doors on his way out. The Dean noticed the blackboard still had some diagrams on it. He faced the blackboard. He never noticed the boy who crept up behind him. 

The boy wiped his weapon clean with his blood stained white coat. He placed the coat in a black trash bag. He went to the black board and wrote the words "Fifty Times" and chuckled. He glanced at the clock. He had plenty of time before Detective Hutchinson finished his last meal. The boy turned out the lights and locked the door behind him. Walking towards Hutch's car he threw the black bag in a trash can near the parking lot. He checked to see if anyone was looking, then wrote the number '31' on Hutch's dirty back window.

"It's getting better all the time." he laughed. He walked to his car, pulled a new lab coat out of his trunk and put it on. He got in his car, grabbed a tape and pushed "Abbey Road" into his tape-deck. He drove to Metro singing Beatles tunes. It was incredibly easy to spot Starsky's Torino in the field of black and white. "Better, Better, Better..."

.oOOo.

The Dean had given Starsky and Hutch vouchers for the main dining hall. "I like eating Buffet style with you Blintz. You can eat your rabbit food..." started Starsky.

"...and you can eat seconds, thirds, fourths and..." continued Hutch.

"You're really mean." said Starsky as he punched Hutch's arm. Hutch grunted.

They walked across the lawn towards Hutch's Galaxie LTD. Hutch told Starsky about Student #9.

"Hutch, you're grasping at straws. Just because a goofy kid is from one of those weirdo Northern States doesn't make him a killer... " Starsky raked his eyes over Hutch's long, lean, Midwestern form. "Just weird." added Starsky.

Hutch gave him a scathing look."One of these days, City Boy, I'm going to take you into the wilds of Minnesota and...

Hutch opened his door and the horn went off, drowning out his words. Starsky got into the passenger side. 

"What the Hell, Hutch. What was that?" Starsky asked.

"I guess the horn shorted out. I hit a really big pot hole this morning. I thought I heard something drop off... maybe a wire is exposed..."

Starsky growled. "Hutch this car is a piece of crap! Someday you'll hit a bump and the whole thing will come apart! You're a Detective how you gonna sneak up on someone with the horn blowing?"

"Look who's talking! Like your Striped Tomato is discreet? I'll give you this, you and your soup can bring Bay City's crime rate down. The crooks can see you coming for a mile and a half!"

"Soup can? Who do you think you are? This car is garbage! Carbage! Inside and out! Carbage everywhere! Starsky looked around and spotted a number written on the back window. A backwards 31. Carbage! The back window's so filthy people write on it! The back seat's so full of smelly Carbage it's..."

"Quit making up words!" yelled Hutch. 

"Fuck You!" yelled Starsky.

"Fuck YOU!" yelled Hutch back.

They drove to Metro in silence. Both of them nursing hurt feelings. Both of them wanting the comfort of a touch. Both of them too stubborn to ever be the first to say "I'm sorry". Hutch drove Starsky to his Torino, then took off squealing his tires. Leaving Starsky behind in a gray cloud of gravel, smoke and burnt rubber. They both hated investigations that led nowhere.

Hutch was so angry at his Partner and his own traitorous car that he never noticed the blue Nova following him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> NOTES ON HUTCH'S CAR
> 
> I love Hutch's Car! A High School friend of mine had a 1965 Galaxie 500. Which was funny because she was about 4' 9" and had to sit on books to see over the dash. That car is Huge! We could fit 10 people in her car. She always drove when we ditched class and went to the beach.
> 
> Sooooo, Hutch's car is a Ford Galaxie , but what year? The Galaxie name was dropped in 1967 and it was just called a Ford LTD. I swear I saw the name Galaxie on the rear of Hutch's car in an early episodes. But after"Survival" I'm confused. I know S&H would have several LTDs on the lot. I wonder if for "Survival" they actually sent Hutch's Galaxie LTD into the canyon. I've been playing Galaxie or LTD each time I re-watch an episode. I haven't figured it out yet.
> 
> In "Spaceballs" Lonestar says he was "born somewhere in the Ford Galaxie." Could Hutch be his ancestor? Crossover?


	6. Bang...Bang

Hutch pulled into his driveway. He sighed. He got out on the passenger side so he wouldn't scare the ducks with his car's short-circuiting horn. It wouldn't be a good idea to enrage his big burly truck driving neighbor either. He opened his door and went about his normal routine. Hanging up his jacket and his gun. Getting a beer out of the fridge. Trying to hit the sink with the bottle cap. Missing. Moving on to greeting and watering his plants.

Hutch's guitar was just where he left it when he sang "Here, There and Everywhere" to Starsky. He sat on the edge of his chair, picked up his guitar and started to play the chords. He didn't feel like singing.

"I'm such a jerk. Why do I always have to get angry? It's like I have to ruin every good thing in my life." Hutch was playing chords and songs at random. His fingers held the memories of playing some songs over and over. Singing Beatles songs to the horses at the Rodeo. Trying to sing "Till there was you" to his first crush. Hearing her laughter as he messed up all the words. Running back to the barn and crying himself to sleep. 

"Starsky didn't laugh." he thought miserably. "I know it wasn't a real fight. If I called him he'd be here in a flash of red and white." Hutch played the chords to "Any Time At All," softly and slowly, like a lullaby. "I'll bring him donuts in the morning. I'll apologize for getting angry, even though I was right."

Satisfied, Hutch turned his mind to the case. He thought of Student #9 from Dakota. He smirked and played "Rocky Raccoon." 

.oOOo.

Starsky decided to stay at Metro. When a case was getting nowhere, he sometimes liked to sit in the empty squad room, look over his notes and just think. "This is nice. The lights are dim. The Cops are relaxed. Just doin' their jobs. Quiet and calm. No Captains bellowing. No Partners being mean." Starsky looked at the forensic file on Joan. "Silver paint, silver paint from the murder weapon in her wounds. This might be something...but I don't know what."

He wanted to call Hutch. "I know I could fix it with one 'sorry'. I wouldn't even have to say what I was sorry for. Best to let sleepin' Blintz's stay sleepin'. He probably just had low sugar after his rabbit meal. Shoulda made him eat one of those two parfaits I had. Poor Blintz, he's most likely having a real pity party all by his lonesome. I'll go over to his place early and make him some coffee and toast. The Big Blintz just loves toast."

Satisfied, he picked up a file Dobey left for him. He had run the Student's names from the Organic Chemistry class, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The kids were so young the file had only four papers in it. Starsky read with his feet on his desk, his ankles crossed. "This kid got caught shoplifting. A basketball? How'd he get into college?" Starsky moved on."This kid ran away from home. Poor guy. Why's that even here? Number three got caught smokin' weed in San Francisco. No surprise there."

Starsky picked up the last paper. "Hey!" he thought "This is that Dakota kid of Hutch's! Shot in a bar fight. Over a waitress. Whoa! The shot hit him on the side of the head causing a hairline skull fracture. Says he recovered OK. Another dead end."

"Some cases are like this. Nothing. Then 'Snap!'" Starsky snapped his fingers. "One of us will figure it out. The other one will just nod and turn on the trust. It must be Hutch's turn to be brilliant 'cause I got zip." Starsky stared at the phone. "Stubborn S.O.B. Why does he always run and hide?" The phone rang.

"Starsky."

(Pause)

"Thanks, Sarge."

Starsky hung up the phone. He shook his head sadly. "I gotta call Hutch now. When he finds out Dean McKenzie was murdered, he's gonna freak."

.oOOo.

The boy in the lab coat parked his car in a shadowy part of Hutch's street. A fog had crawled up the the dark water of the canal. Its ghostly fingers creeping into the quiet neighborhood. The boy slowly made his way to Hutch's house, his weapon concealed in his coat. He got into the back seat of Hutch's car. He covered himself with the dark blanket he brought. He would wait.

"I'm good at waiting." he whispered to himself. "I'm good at making the songs become real. They need to be real. When the songs become real, I won't hear them in my head anymore." He was wearing his round wire-rimmed glasses, he pushed them up on his nose with one finger. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them wide.

"I'm smart too. Always know what everybody does. Always know when people lock up, what's locked and what's not. So easy to make things fit the songs. Then the songs play all on their own. Detective Hutchinson will hear of McKenzie's death. He'll come to his car. Then... Bang...Bang!" The boy rubbed his scar and smiled.

.oOOo.

Hutch stood looking at his "Beatles Fake Book". His guitar on the floor. The blood had drained from his face. His hands trembled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Maxwell's Silver Hammer"

Joan was quizzical, studied metaphysical  
Science in the home  
Late nights all alone with a test-tube ohh oh oh oh  
Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine  
Calls her on the phone  
Can I take you out to the pictures, Joan?  
But as she's getting ready to go  
A knock comes on the door

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead

Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again  
Teacher gets annoyed  
Wishing to avoid an unpleasant scene  
She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away  
So he waits behind  
Writing 50 times "I must not be so" oh oh oh  
But when she turns her back on the boy  
He creeps up from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Do do do do do  
Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead

P.C. Thirty-One said "We caught a dirty one"  
Maxwell stands alone  
Painting testimonial pictures ohh oh oh oh  
Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery  
Say he must go free (Maxwell must go free)  
The judge does not agree and he tells them so oh oh oh  
But as the words are leaving his lips  
A noise comes from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon his head  
Do do do do do  
Bang, Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that he was dead  
Wow wow wow oh!  
Do do do do do

Silver hammer Max

Hutch read it over and over again. "Everything fits. The killer is using this song as a plan for murder!" Hutch thought of the Dakota boy. "Such a strange way to say where he was from, made me think of 'Rocky Raccoon'."

"What was his name?" Hutch ran to the closet and pulled the class list out of his jacket. 

"#9" Hutch gasped. "Like Revolution #9, The Beatles song!" 

He read the name out loud. "Max Edison."

Hutch forced himself to calm down. He went over the song again. The next victim would be a teacher. Then PC 31 catches him, unless he kills..." Hutch stopped breathing. "31 is written on my back window. Starsky pointed it out. Starsk!" he ran to the phone and called Starsky's number. There was no answer. "Where is he?"

Hutch read the song lyrics again."Rose and Valerie screaming... Valerie... Val... Ro... God! No! Joan and Rose and Valerie and Eleanor... Rigby? Father McKenzie? No, no, no! Suite #9..." Hutch grabbed his notebook found the number and called it.

A sleepy voice said "Hello? This better be good..."

"Eleanor, this is Detective Hutchinson. I need you to get yourself, Ro, and Val out of your dorm. Right now."

"It's the murderer. He's coming for us." Eleanor sounded strangely calm.

"I'm not certain. I just want you girls to be safe tonight. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'd like you to leave now. Do you have a friend you can stay with, maybe at a sorority house with security?" Hutch wanted them out of that #9 suite.

"Val's sister lives in a sorority house. It's address is 18 Blackbird Street. We can stay there, no problem. Don't worry, Hutchinson, I'm on it. The dumb blonds are safe with me. I'll call the rent-a-cop who patrols the campus, I'll tell him you said to give us a ride."

Hutch smiled. "Great idea. You ever think of being a cop?" 

"I'm majoring in Forensic Accounting." said Eleanor.

"Good to know you're on our side. I'll see you soon." Hutch hung up and dialed Starsky again.

The phone kept ringing. "Starsk! I need you!" he said into the ringing phone. Hutch hung up and called campus security.

Hutch spoke to the Chief of Security for several minutes. The Dean was already dead, but Joan's suite mates were safe.

Hutch felt shaky. The Dean's death was quite a blow. "If only I figured it out sooner!" Hutch rubbed his face, he needed to keep it together, he needed Starsky. "Starsk, Babe, where are you?" He picked up the phone and dialed Metro.

"You just missed him, Hutch. He was here all evening, working on a case."

Hutch hung up and got ready to leave. He tried to stop his rising panic. "Get a grip, Hutchinson! Starsky's OK, the girls are OK, and you know who the murderer is. You got this!"

Hutch got into his car from the passenger side. He crawled behind the wheel. He thought a moment about how to proceed. He reached for his radio to put out an APB on Max Edison.

He heard a small voice from behind. "Bang...Bang."

Max hit Hutch's arm with his "Silver Hammer" a weapon he made from a black iron pipe with a silver painted fitting on the end. It was heavy and deadly.

Hutch screamed in pain as he felt his arm break. He tried to reach for his gun, but had to duck another blow. The silver hammer hit his upper back. Hutch groaned, adrenalin coursing through his body. He needed to run. He managed to open his door as Max held up his hammer once more to deal a fatal blow to Hutch's head.

The sound of Hutch's deafening horn made Max jump. He struck Hutch a glancing blow to the side of his head. Hutch fell out of the door and onto the ground. Groaning and calling out "Starsky." weakly.

Max was panicking. "This isn't right! he whined. "Why is it so loud?" He put his hands over his ears. "You need to die!" Max got out of the car, getting in position to finish the job and murder Hutch.

The neighbor's light came on, his front door flew open. A huge man with muscular arms appeared wearing a bathrobe.

"Hutchinson! You Bastard! What else can you blow?" his deep strong voice could be heard even over the blaring horn.

Max stopped. There was too much noise. He had to get away from the noise. He ran to his car.

"I don't care if you are a fucking cop! I'm gonna push your fucking car into the fucking canal!" He started to walk towards Hutch's car. 

The fog made it hard to see, but the truck driver could tell something wasn't right. Hutch was unconscious, half in, half out of his car. "What the fuck?" the neighbor grabbed Hutch and gently pulled his legs out of the car. He shut the door. The horn was finally silenced.

Hutch stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "S...Starsk? Hurts."

"It's OK, neighbor. I'm gonna help. You hold on. Hear?" The huge man spoke softly. He took off his bathrobe and wrapped it around Hutch. He took off his t-shirt and pressed it against Hutch's bleeding head.

"Starsky...need Starsky." Hutch tried to move. The pain engulfing his body, made him cry out and grab onto the now gentle giant.

"Shhh... Don't move. I gotta leave for a second to call for help. I'll find Starsky for you. I'll be right back.

Hutch, left alone, felt the fog wrap itself around him. Soon the fog would take him captive. He opened his eyes. "Starsk... Silver Hammer Max..." Hutch gave himself up to the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure it out before Hutch? Great job, you beat Starsky!


	7. Across The Universe

Starsky was on the phone at the campus security office. He hung up the phone after 10 rings. "First Hutch's line was busy, now he's not answering." 

Starsky had just finished up at the crime scene. Dean McKenzie's body was being taken to the morgue. "I need Hutch" he thought.

"You spoke to Detective Hutchinson?" He asked the Chief.

"Yes, I informed him of the Dean's death. Took it rather hard, I thought. He seemed very upset. Said he was sorry he was too late to stop it. Then he made arrangements for Joan's suite mates to be escorted to a sorority house. Our conversation wasn't long. Said he was on his way. I was surprised you arrived first." answered the Chief.

Starsky's thoughts were troubled. "It sounds like Hutch has figured it out." Starsky let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish Hutch could fit a phone in his pocket so I could keep track of him. We've missed each other all night. I hate not being in contact. I hate not knowing where he is. I hate fighting with him. I hate not having him here." Starsky's thoughts were interrupted by the Chief handing him the phone.

"It's for you. Captain Dobey." said the Chief.

"Yeah, Cap?" said Starsky.

"Starsky, we got a call from Hutch's neighbor. He found Hutch next to his car, badly hurt. He's at Memorial. He's having emergency surgery." Dobey's voice was gentle, he knew from experience how much those words would hurt. He hated having to inflict such pain.

"What Happened? How bad is he?" Starsky demanded.

Starsky forgot how to breathe. He felt white hot fear course through him. Hutch was hurt.

"I don't have details yet, Son. I'll meet you at the Hospital." said Dobey.

Starsky was already out the door.

.oOOo.

Starsky slipped into the Torino and grasped the wheel. His hands and feet were cold with shock. His mind numb. "You gotta get me to the Hospital quick, Baby. Hutch is hurt."

The Torino embraced him in sympathy. Her Starsky needed her. She was on the job. She was sorry Hutch was hurt. She liked him in her passenger seat. Where he belonged. His big strong arm resting on her open window. His smiling eyes checking the rear view mirror. Always looking out for her Starsky. He was the only other man she'd allow to drive her without kicking up a fuss. He was the holder of her Starsky's extra key. You had to be pure of heart to win that honor.

She drove Starsky to the hospital. Carefully guiding him through the fastest route. Growling at stop signs. Squealing her tires to get more traction on the curves. Intimidating the other cars, keeping them out of her way. She loved it when Starsky used the siren and the red flashy light. She loved driving right through those stuck-up traffic signals. She loved Starsky.

Starsky parked the Torino in the parking lot closest to the Emergency Room door. He didn't remember driving there. His mind was too full of terrible visions of what could have happened to Hutch. His eyes fighting back tears. He patted the dash briefly before jumping out. "Thanks, Baby Girl." he said.

The Torino settled in to keep vigil for Hutch. She'd be right here if Starsky needed her.

.oOOo.

Starsky ran through the ER doors and spotted Dobey. He was on the phone. Officer Davis stood by him, flipping through a small notebook.

Dobey raised a hand in greeting, obviously annoyed by the conversation he was having. Officer Davis approached Starsky with a grim look on his face. Starsky and Davis had struck up a friendship since Hutch's last stay in the Hospital after the "Savage Sunday" case. Davis' passion was Motorcycles. Starsky and he had debated 'Harleys vs Hondas' over a couple of beers at Huggy's. Hutch had shook his head at them both and played pool.

"Hutch?" Starsky knew that Davis would know exactly what questions and emotions were held in that one word.

"He's in surgery. It'll be a while, Starsky. Let's sit down. You look white as a sheet." Starsky looked at Dobey who was still on the phone and even more annoyed. Dobey glanced at Starsky and made a motion with his hand that said, "I'm here for you, Dave, just let me finish telling this moron to stick it where the sun don't shine."

Davis gestured to a couple of uncomfortable looking seats. Starsky couldn't force his mind to ask an intelligent question. He could feel Hutch in surgery. He could feel he was in a sort of limbo. Numb and confused. In pain and searching for Starsky. He willed his mind to reassure Hutch. "I'm here, Sky. Don't be afraid. Let the Doctors fix what's wrong. I love you. Don't you even think about leaving me." Davis touched Starsky's arm gently.

"He'll be alright, Man. Let me tell you what I know." Starsky tried to focus on his Brother Cop's words. He could feel Hutch getting more and more frantic.

"I heard the 'Officer Down' call on my Cycle's radio. I thought the address sounded like Hutch's place. I was nearby. I was the first at the scene..."

Starsky's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck!" he thought, "I missed that call too! Maybe it's better that way. If I had heard 'Officer Down' and Hutch's address I... "

"Starsky, you OK?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, go...go on." Starsky wanted to hear everything. 

Davis continued. The next part would be the hardest to tell Starsky.

"Hutch was on the ground, next to his car. He'd been hit three times with something hard and heavy like a black pipe. He was hit on the arm. It was broken. He was hit across the back, causing severe bruising. He was hit on the side of the head. We don't know yet if he he has a skull fracture... he's in a coma, Starsky."

The words went through Starsky's body like bullets. Arm. Back. Head. Skull fracture. Coma.

"Oh, God, Babe! What if your mind's gone! No, no!" Starsky leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

His mind called out to Hutch. He felt like he was floating. He felt like his hands were far from his body. Trying to get to Hutch. Starsky opened a shining door and entered Hutch's mind. 

It was full of green plants, fresh and fragrant. Rainbow colored Butterflies were everywhere. They encircled Starsky's head. Sweet music filled the air, songs Starsky had never heard, but somehow knew they were Hutch's own.

In the middle of a sea of plants was the Torino, bright and shining like she was brand new. Hutch was in the passenger seat. He was wearing Starsky's shirt and blue jeans. He was looking at the driver's seat. His sky eyes were heavy with gray storm clouds. Silent tears flowed like sheets of rain. 

Starsky ran to Hutch."There you are. I can feel You." Starsky could sense how lost Hutch was without him.

"Hutch! I'm here, right here. I'm gonna give you strength, Sky. Give you all the strength I got. All the love you need to get you healed. I know you're scared and hurting. Don't go where I can't reach you! Hutch? Can you hear me?"

Hutch slowly turned and faced Starsky. The storm clouds in his eyes cleared. He smiled and the sun rose. Blinding Starsky with the intensity of Hutch's love.

"Starsk! There you are, here, there and everywhere. Where would I go without you?" Starsky heard the words in his head loud and clear. Hutch was still with him. He jumped up. The connection was broken.

Dobey's strong hands gently pulled him back down. "Easy, easy, Dave. You must have passed out! Can you hear me? Dave, take some slow breaths. I've got you."

Starsky did as his Captain ordered. He brought his thoughts back to the waiting area. Davis was telling him what happened to Hutch.

"I passed out? I spoke to Hutch!...S...Sorry, Cap. Musta been dreamln'. I'm OK now. Go on, Davis." Davis looked at Dobey and Dobey nodded. Dobey kept a protective arm around Starsky.

Davis glanced at his notebook. "Hutch's neighbor, Chuck Kite, said he heard Hutch's car horn blaring. It woke him. He decided to step outside. Wanted to see if anything was wrong..." 

Starsky snorted at that. "I bet he did. I've met Mr. Kite. Well, if hearing someone yell obscenities at you as you drove off constitutes meeting someone." 

Davis smiled. "When I got there, Hutch was fighting to stay conscious. Mr. K. kept him warm, stopped the bleeding from his head wound and tried to keep him talking. Hutch was agitated, asking for you. Mr. K. held him in his big arms and told him he'd find you. He really kept Hutch calm. A real good neighbor." 

Starsky sighed. "I guess we misjudged him. I'm glad Hutch had someone with him." said Starsky. 

"Why was Hutch's horn blaring?" Dobey asked, puzzled. 

"Short-curcuit. Hutch's horn went off when you opened the door." Starsky informed him. 

"Hutch's car is a piece of crap!" said Dobey shaking his head. 

"Don't tell him that. We fought about that just today. That's why I wasn't with him when he..." Starsky suddenly remembered his last words to Hutch. Tears filled his eyes. 

"What is it, Dave?" Dobey said kindly. 

"My last words to Hutch were. 'Fuck You'!" Starsky closed his eyes willing the tears to stop. A few escaped. Davis & Dobey exchanged looks. 

Dobey knew Starsky was going to lose it if he kept up his train of thought. Dobey had heard a sermon years ago where the preacher had said "Always say good-bye with a loving word." He had made it a habit over the years to always leave his house with a loving word on his lips. It case someday it would be the last his family ever heard. Dobey knew Starsky had just learned that lesson the hard way. "Starsky would be better off to focus on finding Hutch's attacker." he thought. 

"Starsky, we still have a murderer to find. Joan Silverman and Dean McKenzie deserve the best the department has to offer. Thank God, Hutch wasn't killed, but it's got to be the same person. Sounds like the same weapon, same MO. Hutch was targeted for a reason. We need to find that reason. You got anything else Davis?" 

Davis cleared his throat."Hutch's attacker was waiting for him in the back seat of his car. We found a blanket with some silver paint on it. I noticed Hutch's jacket had silver paint where the weapon hit him. He must have opened his door trying to escape. setting off the horn. It was foggy, but Mr. K. thought he saw someone wearing white running up the street. He did see a car take off. He thought it was a Chevy Nova. Maybe '72." 

"How'd he make the car in the fog?" asked Starsky. Dobey was glad to hear Detective Starsky was back on the job. 

"Man's a truck driver. Knows his tail lights." said Davis. "I think Hutch's faulty horn scared away his attacker. I think it saved his life, Starsky." 

Starsky rubbed his tired eyes. He never thought for a moment he could ever be grateful that Hutch drove that wreck of car. "I'll never let him fix it." he vowed. 

The three men looked up when Doctor Vernet came through the door. 

"Starsky." Doctor Vernet shook Starsky's hand and put his other arm on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked into his worried eyes. 

"Hutch is doing fine. The surgery on his arm went well. We did have to use pins to stabilize the fracture, but he should regain full range of movement." The doctor nodded to Dobey and Davis who were standing right behind Starsky. "He doesn't have a skull fracture. He does have a severe concussion. Any trauma to the brain is very serious. His brain has swelling and he's in a coma. Swelling continues for about 24 hours after injury, then subsides. Hopefully when the swelling subsides he'll show signs of waking up. I'm sorry, Starsky. We just have to wait to find out if there is any permanent damage." 

"What do you think Doc? You know him. You think his brain's stubborn enough to beat this?" The Doctor stopped thinking like a Doctor for a moment and thought of Starsky & Hutch. 

"I think the two of you together can beat anything." he said.

.oOOo.

"Finally!" Starsky was finally alone with Hutch.

Dobey had insisted on a private room for Hutch with limited access, and 24/7 security. Dobey had "insisted" so loudly he was almost escorted out by his own officers. Starsky was touched that as soon as the word was out, Dobey was swamped by volunteers wanting to stand guard over Hutch.

Dobey decided to take over the murder case, himself. He arranged for Traffic to lend him Davis to work with him. Dobey liked the way he handled himself. Davis was happy to be of service, as long as he could still ride his Motorcycle. Davis would report to Starsky. Dobey wouldn't take Starsky or Hutch off the case officially. 

Doctor Vernet had examined Hutch, checking his vital signs. He explained to Starsky he was using a new test developed at Glascow University that would help them know how Hutch was doing. On a coma scale of 3-15, Hutch was a 7. The Doctor told Starsky, Hutch's motor responses were good. He could move his good arm on his own. But he wasn't making any sounds or opening his eyes. Dr, Vernet had a feeling that Hutch's problem with low blood sugar might have contributed to the severity of the coma. Extremely low blood sugar could cause a coma without an injury. But the doctor was carefully monitoring Hutch's levels. Starsky understood from what the Doctor said that it gave Hutch a better chance of waking up, The Doctor gave Starsky permission to stay by Hutch's side. He knew he shouldn't separate them. He had an extra bed put in the room. He even ordered meals to be served to Starsky. Anything he wanted.

Starsky wanted Hutch.

"Look at ya! Just lyin' there relaxin'. We're on a case remember?" Starsky pulled another uncomfortable hospital chair next to the still form of his Partner.

"I know you can hear me, Blintz. I'm gonna keep talkin' till you open those Sky Blues for me. We got a goal. We gotta' raise your coma test marks. 7 ain't cuttin' it. Ya gotta at least make a sound. A sound will give us an 8. Hey if you curse at me we'll get a 9!"

Starsky sighed and took Hutch's hand. It was a little cold. Starsky rubbed it gently to warm it.

"Babe, I'm so sorry my last words to you were 'Fuck You'. You don't know how bad I feel. Your stupid car saved your life! I'll admit it. I was wrong. You're not ever gonna hear me say that again. That right there should earn me a gasp or something!"

Starsky's eyes started to fill. The tears he held back for hours threatening to wash him away. He stood and kissed Hutch's parched lips. Starsky's sob bubbled up from his heart.

"Hutch...Hutch... I need you. Where are you? Come back to me babe." 

Starsky gathered Hutch in his arms as much as he could and let the sobs come. He rested his head on Hutch's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What was that earlier, Babe? I know it was no dream. Hey! Your mind is beautiful. Just like you. I like you keep me in my car. You must really like it to put it in your mind-jungle. Am I back in the driver's seat, Buddy? Are we toolin' around in your subconscious?" Starsky grew quiet. The warmth of his Partner assuring him he was alive at least.

Starsky lifted his head and looked at his Partners bruised face "Sky, do you know how much I love you?" Starsky whispered.

Starsky saw Hutch's lip twitch. Starsky's eyes grew wide. Then Hutch was singing.

"Each one believing that love never dies..." Hutch sang. His voice rough, but every note clear and true. Hutch's eyes never opened. He didn't move.

"Sky? You singin' to me?" Starsky was astounded. A smile broke out on Starsky's face.

"Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there..." Hutch sang to Starsky.

"Hutch! Hutch! I gotta get the Doc. You keep it up." Starsky kissed Hutch's lips again. "I love you!" he added as he leaned out the out the door calling for Doctor Vernet.

.oOOo.

Doctor Vernet finished his examination. Hutch had become quiet again. 

"Well, he's a '9' now Starsky. That's excellent. I'm sure your talking to him stimulated a response. But singing! I've never heard of a coma patient singing before. Leave it to you two to come up with a way of communicating that baffles science. You said the song was a message, not just random?"

"Yeah, I got the message." Starsky cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "I mean, he sang that song not too long ago. He sings like an Angel, plays the guitar and piano. Too shy to play to crowds, It's a shame. He has such talent."

Doctor Vernet smiled. He was quite fond of these two men. They always surprised him.

"I think this makes sense. He desperately wants to reach out to you, and he managed to do it. Singing uses a different part of the brain than speaking does. And Hutch is a musician. He must really love you... I mean... I've seen coma patients wake up just to end the suffering of a loved one. That's why it's so important to talk to them. Tell them how you feel."

"I won't stop, Doc." said Starsky.

"Starsky, I want you and Hutch to know something about me." The Doctor looked a little scared.

"What's that, Doc?" Starsky asked.

"I'm Gay. I have a Partner that I love more than life itself. I was married to a lovely woman for ten years. She's still my best friend. We have a son. The Cop I always talk about. I never cheated on her. But when I really fell in love, she let me go. I don't want you to tell me if you & Hutch are more than friends. It really doesn't matter to me. But the love I see between you two. It's a precious thing. Protect it. Don't let it be destroyed..." Doctor Vernet looked at his patient. He pushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

"If you two ever need to talk..."

The Doctor was interrupted by a sound. Hutch was singing.

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me  
Jai Guru Deva OM"

"Hutch?" The Doctor patted Hutch's hand. 

"Jai Guru Deva" Hutch chanted. 

Starsky was at the Doctor's side.

"Hutch! We hear you! Open your eyes. Gimme some sky, Please?" Starsky pleaded.

"Jai Guru Deva Ommmm"

.oOOo.

Hutch had been quiet all day. Not singing, Not moving. Starsky was a little disappointed. He thought Hutch might wake up today. He had come so far.

Starsky went back to reading the file in his hand. Dobey had sent over a file on Dean McKenzie. Reading about the Dean's stellar teaching career had made him frustrated. He seemed like a man who had no enemies.

"What a waste, Hutch. The Dean was a truly good man. I could tell you liked him."

There was a knock on the door. Starsky got up his hand on his gun. 

"Yeah?" said Starsky.

"Davis." Starsky opened the door and let him in. 

"Hey, Man! Hey, Hutch!" Davis entered carrying one red rose and two yellow ones.

"I watered your plants, Hutch. Didn't kill any, either. I put your mail on the counter. Want I should pay your phone bill? You can pay me back in beer."

Starsky chuckled. 

"Hutch these roses are from those dizzy college kids. El, Ro and Val. Man, Hutch, you should of heard them!" 

"Val said: 'Prince Charming gave Sleeping Beauty a kiss and she woke up from her coma.'" 

"Then Ro said: 'That was no coma that was a poison apple and Snow White and she was kissed by 7 dwarves.'" 

"Then Val said: 'It wouldn't work anyway because only your true love can wake you from a coma.'" 

"Then Ro said: 'Well, we could come down to the hospital and give it a try.'" 

"They were dead serious, Hutch!" Davis smiled at Hutch. Starsky was shaking his head. 

"Then El says to me real quiet and scary like: 'Give me your gun, it's justifiable homicide you're my witness.'" 

"Man, I couldn't wait to get out of there."

Davis looked at Starsky and they both laughed.

"Seriously, Hutch, you are some Detective! You saved those girl's lives, and you're not even conscious. Their suite was set on fire last night. Arson. Hate to think what might of happened to those girls if they had been there. Don't worry about them. Dobey called their parents. They're all safe at home by now. You wake up soon, Hutch, this Detective work is hard. I can't wait to get back to catching speeders!"

Starsky was pacing around the room. Upset by Davis' news.

"Starsky, Hutch is so smart. You think he knows who the killer is?" Starsky started to nod his head, yes, when Hutch started to sing.

Joan was quizzical, studied metaphysical  
Science in the home  
Late nights all alone with a test-tube ohh oh oh oh  
Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine  
Calls her on the phone  
Can I take you out to the pictures, Joan?  
But as she's getting ready to go  
A knock comes on the door

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead

Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again  
Teacher gets annoyed  
Wishing to avoid an unpleasant scene  
She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away  
So he waits behind  
Writing 50 times "I must not be so" oh oh oh  
But when she turns her back on the boy  
He creeps up from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Do do do do do  
Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead

P.C. Thirty-One said "We caught a dirty one"  
Maxwell stands alone  
Painting testimonial pictures ohh oh oh oh  
Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery  
Say he must go free (Maxwell must go free)  
The judge does not agree and he tells them so oh oh oh  
But as the words are leaving his lips  
A noise comes from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon his head  
Do do do do do  
Bang, Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that he was dead  
Wow wow wow oh!  
Do do do do do

Silver hammer Max 

Starsky and Davis froze.

"Joan, Silver Hammer, Rose and Valerie!" Davis cried, grabbing Starsky's arm.

"31, fifty times. Maxwell Edison!" cried Starsky.

"Bang, Bang!" sang Hutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Hutch's mind. I think Starsky's would be more like a beautiful winding road, with lots of roadside snack bars-all free. And Starsk driving his fantasy car, one that never runs out of gas. Hutch would be next to him, of course.
> 
> Oh, and I think Starsky's blue jeans have a mind of their own. Like they studied the "Tight Blue Jeans" method of acting in New York. They are very talented.
> 
> My mind is more like Toon-Town. With 1940's style cartoon trees and bunnies dancing and singing, "Smile. Darn ya. smile..."


	8. We Caught A Dirty One

Hutch's hospital room was dark and quiet. Hutch's face was angelic, illuminated by an dim emergency light over his bed. It gave a soft glow to his too pale skin and silent lips.

The door to Hutch's room slowly opened. Maxwell Edison, wearing his round wire rimmed glasses and a brand new lab coat entered.

"P.C. Thirty-One said 'We caught a dirty one.'" Max sang. "Only I'm not going to be caught, Hutchinson. You're going to die."

The sound of Max's voice floated through Hutch's mind. It terrified him. He needed to wake up. Needed to get away. Needed to get to Starsky. His heavy eyelids fluttered. He tried to call out.

"S...S...St..." Hutch was screaming Starsky's name in his mind, but only feeble sounds would come out of his throat.

Hutch willed his eyes to open. He turned his head towards the voice. His head pounded. He moaned in pain. He focused his eyes on the voice.

"Oh, so you're awake! Good! You won't miss the fun!" Max reached into his lab coat for his Silver Hammer.

Several things happened at once.

Hutch cried out, "Noooooooo" and tried to move. Pain flared through his body. He could only bring up one arm to cover his newly opened eyes."Star...sky..." he prayed.

Starsky jumped out from his hiding place behind the bed and tackled Max. His Silver Hammer fell to the hard floor with a loud "Bang." Starsky easily turned Max over and cuffed him. Max began to whimper and cry. He didn't fight back.

Hutch's door opened. Davis and two other officers entered the room. Dobey bringing up the rear, flipped on the lights. 

Starsky yelled "Get him the fuck outta her!" He handed a blubbering Max over to Davis. "Cap, get everyone outta here!"

"My head, my head, the music won't stop!" Max sobbed pitifully.

Hutch had closed his eyes again. The light, the noise, the pain, confused him. He couldn't tell where he was. "Maybe I died and this is Hell." he thought. 

He heard Max's sobs. Crying seemed like an excellent idea. Tears welled in his eyes, falling softly onto his pillow.

Hutch's arm was being moved slowly and carefully away from his eyes. Hutch tried to fight, but he didn't have the strength.

"Easy, Babe. It's me. It's Starsky. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Hutch's brain was slow to react. "Starsky?" he thought. "That's Starsky's voice. He's here. Oh, God, I'm saved. I'm safe." Waves of relief washed over Hutch. He tried to listen carefully. "Starsky will know what to do."

"You picked one hell of a time to wake up, Babe." Starsky gently wiped away Hutch's tears. Hutch moaned. "Don't cry, Hutch. You're breakin' my heart! You're OK. I got you. I'm sorry you got scared. I was right here. I'd never let him get to you. He can't hurt anybody anymore." Hutch tried to focus on Starsky's words. He sounded upset. He needed to comfort Starsky. He couldn't figure out how.

"Open your eyes again, Hutch. I'm right here. Take a look, nothin' here's gonna hurt you. I'm here, there and everywhere." Starsky held his breath waiting for the sky to open up. 

"That's it!" thought Hutch, "I've got to open my eyes again. Why didn't I think of that?" slowly Hutch opened his eyes and saw Starsky's face before him.

Hutch blinked a few times, trying to get his mind to tell him where he was and why Starsky's eyes looked so Damn blue. 

"Ahhhh, Babe. There you are. There's the sky." Starsky stroked Hutch's cheek. Hutch let his painful head lean into Starsky's caress.

"Hutch?" asked Starsky. "Do you know who I am?"

Hutch swallowed and tried to speak clearly. "You...you're... Starsky. I...I'm... Hutch. I... love you. You... love... me. Are... you OK, Starsk?"

Starsky sighed with relief. Hutch was back.

.oOOo.

Starsky sat on the extra bed in Hutch's room dressed in one of Hutch's favorite shirts and his own oldest and tightest jeans. The bed was raised to the sitting position and his head was propped up by several puffy pillows. His sneakers were kicked off and lay where they landed on the floor. His leather jacket was hanging from an IV pole. His ankles were crossed, his toes tapping to the beat of the tune running in Starsky's head. He was surrounded by gifts, candy, cards and flowers. He was busy opening yet another box of chocolates from one of Hutch's many well-wishers.

Hutch had just woken up from a nap. He tried to move into a comfortable position where he could see Starsky. He still felt dizzy and nauseous. IV bags carrying non-narcotic pain killers, antibiotics and just the right amount of nutrients were still attached to his arm. Looking at Starsky was the high point of his day. So he tried again to get comfortable.

"Starsky? You comfy over there? Want me to fluff your pillows or give you a sponge bath?" he said sarcastically. A shooting pain from his injured back, stopped him from laughing at his own joke.

Starsky was by his side in a flash.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're allergic to flowers, can't eat sweets, and have about a thousand friends who send you cards and books you're too dizzy to read. Somebody has to step up and enjoy all this stuff!" Starsky sounded mad. But his hands gently moved Hutch to a better position, rearranged his pillows for better support, and stopped to push Hutch's bed-hair away from his face.

Then Starsky offered Hutch a drink of water with the bendy straw Hutch liked. Hutch drank greedily then licked his lips. He felt Starsky lean in to do the same, ending with a soft sensual kiss.

"You feelin' better, Hutch?" You got any pain?" Starsky said sweetly.

"He's in love with me and I feel fine..." Hutch sang. Starsky froze.

"Babe, you know I love your voice, but no singin' Beatles tunes for a while, OK? It creeps me out." Starsky shivered and Hutch chuckled.

"Sorry, Steel. I still can't believe I sang to you while I was out cold." Starsky had been filling Hutch in on what happened a little at a time. He noticed Hutch couldn't concentrate for long, and got confused when he was tired. Doctor Vernet said it was to be expected and would improve in time.

"The Doc said you're doin' fine. You'll be released into my custody as soon as you can walk without fallin' down. Hey, Hutch the Doc told me somethin' that's kinda important." Starsky saw Hutch's smile fade.

"Don't worry, Buddy. It's not about you. He told me he was Gay, has a Life Partner. He didn't ask if we were, just offered his help. If we ever needed to talk confidentially, you know. He said he thought love was a precious gift..."

"Smart man, our Doctor. Good one too. You think we should talk to him, Starsk?" Hutch moved his broken arm and grimaced.

"i don't see why not, Hutch. When the Head Coach of the other team offers to give your Rookies a few pointers..."

Hutch closed his eyes, grabbed his head and moaned, "Hurts...hurts..." 

Starsky reached for his arm and tried to pull it away from Hutch's head. 

"What's wrong, Babe! Talk to me! I'll get the Doc..."

"Baseball metaphors, Starsk. Your baseball metaphors are killing me!" Hutch laughed.

"You Bastard! Don't you ever do that again!" Starsky made a threatening fist. Hutch laughed so hard he really did have pain. He tried to stop, but Starsky was too funny.

"You sick fuck! You want I should send you back into that coma? Keep it up, Blintz and so help me..."

Starsky saw movement out of the corner of his eye, heard a fake cough.

"Ahem."

It was Davis, dressed all in black leather and boots, his motorcycle helmet in his hands. "Sorry to barge in on this touching reunion scene..."

"Oh, he's all yours Davis. You can keep him." Starsky grabbed his sneakers and jacket and stormed out of the room. Hutch stopped laughing.

"Starsk..." Hutch called after him helplessly.

Starsky leaned up against the wall outside of Hutch's room. All the emotion of the last few days welled up. He began to laugh, shaking his head, and grinning like a fool. 

"Hutch is alive. Hutch is gonna be fine. Hutch is being an annoying dick again!" he thought, and laughed some more. " I think I'll take a break and go to Huggy's for some real food. I'll let that Beautiful Bastard stew for a while. Then make him apologize with lots of kisses." 

.oOOo.

Davis looked at Hutch. 

"Hey, Man. Want me to get him back?" Davis offered.

Hutch thought a second, then leaned back and said, "No, he could use some time away from here. I can be a dick sometimes."

"I think you deserve to be a little dick-ish, Hutch, after what you've been through." said Davis. "You need anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks for looking out for me, and helping with the case." Hutch noticed the leathers.

"What you dressed up for?" Hutch asked.

"Oh, Man! I lucked out big time. Dobey gave me a bonus and a week's vacation. Said I was a credit to the force. He's one crazy dude!" Davis shook his head.

"That's great! I think he wants you to hang up your helmet and come work for him!" Hutch smiled.

"No way! I love motorcycles to-oo-oo much. Hutch guess what? I put a down payment on a new Harley. I pick it up today and I'm taking off for a week! Thanks to all you hot-shot Detectives." Davis grinned.

"That's really great! Wait, isn't your Police Motorcycle a Harley? Why do you need two?" asked Hutch.

"This one's mine! It's all about the freedom, Hutch." Hutch smiled, but he didn't really understand. He didn't want to be a lone wolf. He didn't need more freedom. He needed Starsky.

Hutch realized Davis asked him a question. "W...what?"

"I asked if Dobey talked to you yet. About the case?" said Davis.

"I...don't know." Hutch was surprised he didn't know.

Davis looked puzzled, but shook it off and continued.

"Starsky had the file on Maxwell Edison on his desk, right before you got hurt. He knew why you were singing "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" to us. Dobey got on the horn to the Police up there in Dakota. Turns out Max was in love with a barmaid named Nancy. He bothered her all the time. He really liked The Beatles especially John Lennon. He cut his hair like him and wore round wire rimmed glasses, just like John. Used to sing Nancy 'Rocky Raccoon' said it was their song. He got shot in the temple during a bar fight with Nancy's real boyfriend Dan. Suffered a fractured skull and well, never recovered. Doc Vernet took a look at him. He thinks there may be bone fragments lodged in his brain. Driving him crazy. Sad thing is if he didn't run away to the Big City, his Doctor or his family would have noticed the change in behavior and got him help." Davis looked at Hutch concern on his face.

"You Ok, Hutch?" asked Davis.

Hutch was listening to "Rocky Raccoon" playing in his head. He could hear The Beatles and their cheeky English bad boy version of an American Cowboy song. You could tell they were enjoying themselves. Hutch felt fear creeping into his skull. "What if the music never stopped?" Hutch could hear Davis calling his name. He looked at him, he didn't know how long he had been in his head. Hutch looked around.

"Where's Starsky, Davis?" asked Hutch.

"Ummm... He left a little while ago, Hutch. He'll be back soon. You need something? Should I get a Doctor?"

"No, I'm just tired. Davis? How did Max get here. I mean. This room. Didn't I have a security guard at my door?"

"Oh, that was Starsky's idea! It was brilliant! He put out a false report that they had picked somebody else up for the murders. Had the reporters mention that you were recovering in this room. Let it 'slip' that extra security had been called off. I found Max's '72 Nova on campus. But I couldn't find Max. Starsky wanted to smoke him out. Dobey added the extra precaution of warning all of Bay City's Judges to add extra security. Especially to this one woman Judge with the name Julia, like the song on The White Album. But he never came near the court house. He came right here and we were all waiting. Starsky right in the room with you." Davis hoped he sounded confident. Truth was he was never so scared in his life. He hated working Homicide. He really admired Starsky & Hutch.

"Hutch? I think you need a nap, you look a little spacey. I'm going to go. You get well quick, you hear?" Hutch smiled.

"Thanks, Davis. You have a great vacation. I'll tell Starsk you said good-bye."

.oOOo.

Hutch tried to make sense of what Davis had said. He couldn't. Hutch was tired, his head hurt. Everything hurt. "Where is Starsky?" He couldn't remember. He tried to remember if they had caught Max. He couldn't remember that either.

Hutch's battered mind would not stop. "B...but... Why'd Starsk let him in? What if he had a gun?" Hutch felt very confused. "Where's Starsk? Can Max get to me? He... He could just open the door half way... He could just shoot me through door...Max was shot in the head... He could shoot... shoot... Bang...Bang...

The door opened and Starsky was silhouetted in the doorway.

Hutch screamed.

Starsky knew it was no joke. He rushed to Hutch, cursing under his breath."Fuck, I never should have left him. I keep him right."

"Starsky! He could have a gun! Max is crazy. Brain is fractured. Like mine. Starsk... I can't let him shoot you!"

Starsky caught Hutch's hand in one of his own and stroked Hutch's face with the other.

"Hutch, Hutch! Listen to me! Listen to my voice. Max is in custody. He can't hurt anyone... He can't shoot..." 

The realization hit Starsky right in the gut. "Max could have had a gun. I put Hutch in harm's way, without realizing it. Why did I ever think it was OK to use Hutch as bait?" thought Starsky. He continued to tell Hutch that he was safe. 

Doctor Vernet came in and quickly took in the situation. Hutch was exhausted, but highly agitated and slightly disorientated. He spoke quietly to the nurse that had accompanied him into Hutch's room. She left quickly. He spoke softly to Starsky. 

"Talk him down, Starsky. Reassure him. Tell him what he needs to hear. I need to regulate his meds. Just keep him calm. This is nothing out of the ordinary for a post-coma patient." Doctor Vernet started to change Hutch's IV bags.

Starsky sighed. "Hutch, Babe. I made a mistake. That's why I need you to be calm and get better. I know you're the brains. Well. half of the time anyway. I messed up. Didn't think it through. That's because we weren't together. I need you Hutch, I Love you, Babe. No more running away from each other. You hear me?"

"Even if I'm a Dick, Starsk?" Hutch sounded like a little boy. Starsky kissed his forehead.

"Especially when you're a Dick." Starsky watched Hutch calm under his touch.

The nurse returned with a syringe and handed it to the Doctor. He thanked her and she left.

Doctor Vernet spoke "Hutch? I'm giving you a mild sedative. You're very anxious and you need to rest. Nothing can hurt you, Starsky's here. Can you say that ?" 

"Nothing can hurt me, Starsky's here." Hutch said immediately. Starsky smiled up at Doctor Vernet.

"He'll sleep now, Starsky. Can you stay?"

"Wild horses, Doc, couldn't drag me away."

"Hey, Doc. When Hutch is all better how about you and your Partner joinin' me and mine for Dinner?"

"We'd love to, Starsky." said Doctor Vernet. He smiled as he left. Hutch was in good hands. 

"Can I come?" said Hutch sleepily

"Sure, Blondie, you're the 'mine' part." Starsky gently ruffled Hutch's hair.

"Starsk? How can I be the brains when my brain is all fractured."

"Your brain is not fractured. It's traumatized. We just need to give the plants lotsa water and feed the rainbow butterflies."

"Starsk! I remember that! I was looking for you. You weren't in the driver's seat. I was so sad. Then you were there. You gave me your strength and your love and I wasn't afraid. That really happened?"

"Yeah, Hutch. That really happened. Your mind is beautiful Hutch. I always want to be there, OK?"

"OK, Starsk. I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you have any pain?" 

"I don't think so." said Hutch.

"Then move over a little. Want to hold you in my arms." Starsky said as he helped Hutch to move, and slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around Hutch. Hutch's tired head fell against Starsky's chest.

"You won't leave me?" said Hutch.

"Where would I go without you?" said Starsky.

.oOOo.

In a few more days. Hutch was doing much better. He had less moments of confusion, and his head only hurt if he moved it too fast. He was eating solid food again. Because of his low blood sugar, Hutch's nurses left him a large supply of snack foods.

Starsky was sitting on the edge of Hutch's bed, letting his legs dangle just above the floor. He was starting on his third package of peanut butter crackers.

"I'm going to miss this never ending supply of free snacks." Starsky sighed. "But it's worth givin' it up to finally get you back home."

Hutch liked the sound of that.

"Home. Can't wait, Starsk. Whose home we going to?" asked Hutch.

"Don't care as long as I got you there. You pick." said Starsky, who stuck a lollipop in his mouth and grinned. 

Hutch grinned back. "Mine I guess, I miss my plants and my guitar. Hutch glanced at the cast on his arm. "Wonder if I can play with my left arm." Hutch looked thoughtful.

"I'll give you some pointers!" Starsky held Hutch's hand.

There was a knock on the door, followed by giggling. Ro, Val, and Eleanor came in.

"Ladies!" Starsky called out.

Ro and Val ran over to Hutch, one on each side. Eleanor strode over to the bed and stood by Starsky.

"Oh, poor, poor, Hutchie!" Ro kissed his cheek.

"You are our Hero!" Val kissed his other cheek.

"We baked you cookies!" said Ro giving Hutch three loud smacky kisses.

"Only they came out all wrong." said Val with a pout.

"Yeah, the 'Chefs of the Future', here, forgot to take them out of the plastic tube." said Eleanor.

Starsky and Hutch laughed out loud. Starsky pulled Eleanor in for a little hug. She almost smiled.

"There was only a little fire. It smelled really bad though." said Val.

"Hutchie! Guess what? We all got asked to join the sorority officially!" said Ro.

"Seems that almost being murdered is high on their list of qualifications for membership." said Eleanor sardonically.

"Val and El and I are Sisters now! Real Sisters!" Ro squealed.

Starsky caught Eleanor eyeing his gun.

"Don't even think about it." Starsky warned.

"Here, Hutchinson." Eleanor threw a book on the bed. I got you a normal present. It's got dead bodies in it. It reminded me of you."

"Thanks, Eleanor." Hutch said. "You didn't have to do th... " Starsky grabbed the book.

"Rex Stout, A Family Affair. Oooo, I love this guy. Great Detectives, Nero and good old Archie." Starsky opened the book to the middle of the last chapter and started to read it.

"Starsk! You read the end of a murder mystery first?" Hutch couldn't believe it.

"Sure! That way I don't miss any clues!" 

Ro and Val nodded."That makes sense." said Ro cheerfully.

Eleanor and Hutch exchanged looks. 

"I feel your pain, Hutchinson." said Eleanor.

"Hutchie! Val and I got you another present!" said Ro

"Colored Markers for your cast!" Val pulled a package of rainbow colored markers out of her pocket. 

"Cast signing party! Me first!" cried Ro.

"No. Me!" cried Val.

Hutch laughed as Ro and Val climbed all over him fighting over the markers.

.oOOo.

Late that evening Hutch was comfortable in his quiet hospital room. Starsky was asleep in Hutch's bed. Hutch pulled the covers over him and held him close with his good arm. Starsky snuggled into his side.

Hutch was being released into Starsky's care tomorrow. He'd be back to work one week after that. Maxwell Edison aka Billy, was going to have brain surgery. He would never go free, but he might find some peace. Hutch hoped he would. He thought of the grieving families of Joan Silverman and Dean McKenzie. He hoped they could find some peace also.

Then he thought of Starsky. Starsky had been so loving and supportive of him. "I'll never love anyone like I love him." Hutch stroked Starsky's hair. "He lives in my mind, in my very soul. I wish..." 

Hutch's eyes settled on his cast. He smiled at the bright colored messages of love from his friends.

Ro had written "I (heart) Hutchie." in big orange letters, the heart in bright green. Val drew a rainbow made of tiny hearts. Eleanor drew two pink smiling skulls with crossbones. "Ro & Val...Some Day" written below them. Dobey, Doctor Vernet, Huggy and other friends, had written well-wishes and funny quotes on his cast.

But Hutch's eye lingered longest on a yellow smiley face with dark brown curly hair added to it. Under it was written simply "Starsk".

"I got nothing to wish for. I've got it all." He gave Starsky a kiss and Starsky smiled. 

.oOOo.

EPILOGUE

OCTOBER 8, 1980, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK 10:50 PM

John Lennon and his wife Yoko were walking home from the studio. They stopped in front of the Dakota Apartment Building where they lived. John looked up at the little New York City tree encircled with a cast iron fence. It was as if it was being held against its will, and if you didn't keep it confined it would wander off to join its country cousins.

John was admiring the color of its leaves. The Fall colors of yellow and red, illuminated by the streetlight, made the little tree look like it was on fire. To John, It couldn't have been more beautiful if it had been in the middle of a forest. He stopped to pick up a fallen leaf and handed it to Yoko. She smiled and took John's hand. He kissed Yoko deeply, putting into the kiss all the love he felt for her.

John ended the kiss and smiled at Yoko. He looked around the deserted street. There wasn't anyone around. No reporters, no photographers, no crazy fans clamoring for an autograph. John and Yoko walked hand in hand up the stoop of their apartment building. John was forming a new song in his head. Something about love leaves as leaves fall.

OCTOBER 8, 1980. BAY CITY, CALIFORNIA. 7:50 pm 

Starsky was waiting outside of the Psychiatric Hospital, like he had every few months for the past 5 years. Hutch exited the Hospital and walked to the waiting car. Starsky admired his Lover's good looks, he seemed to be looking even more handsome these days. "Maybe it's that bare upper lip." thought Starsky.

Hutch folded himself into the car and took Starsky's hand immediately, giving it a squeeze.

"You win?" said Starsky.

"No." Hutch smiled.

Hutch visited Billy aka Maxwell Edison every few months to play a game of chess with him. Hutch was his only visitor, his only contact with the outside world. His only friend.

"His memories keep coming back in bits and pieces. He doesn't remember the murders, but he remembers planning them." said Hutch.

"Does he remember you? What he did to you?" Starsky frowned at the memory. One of many he wished he could forget.

"No, Starsk. I hope he never remembers that. He told me something he remembered planning though." Hutch hesitated.

"Spill, it, Sky." Starsky could tell it disturbed his Partner.

"He was going to go to New York City, stalk John Lennon, ask for an autograph, and shoot him." Hutch looked Starsky in the eye.

Starsky shivered in the warm California evening.

"You think he woulda? You think we prevented that?" asked Starsky.

"We'll never know. But I hope we did." Hutch fell back in his seat. He rubbed the scar on his head from Maxwell's Silver Hammer absently.

Starsky knew what to do.

"Hey, Hutch! Want I should buy you a Happy Meal?" Starsky asked.

"Steel, you know I hate McDonalds! Disgusting dried out hamburgers made out of God knows what, over salted greasy fries..." Hutch rubbed his hands over his eyes. Then peeped out at Starsky. 

"What's the toy this week."

"Barbies and..." started Starsky

"...Matchbox cars!" finished Hutch. 

"What are you waiting for, Starsky? Let's roll!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Please? Hit Kudos, Babe, if you liked it. Fanfiction writers need LoVe too!
> 
> This story seemed to write itself, or rather Starsky & Hutch took over. Like David Soul said "The writers couldn't write the relationship. Paul and I did that"
> 
> I started out to write a Beatles themed story, and when listening to love songs for Starsky & Hutch, I Heard "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". I immediately knew it could be a case for S&H. Then I heard 'Rocky Raccoon" right after and poor Billy aka Max Edison came into existence. I also never meant to write a coma story. I've read really great ones, I didn't think I was up for it. But Max wouldn't listen to me.
> 
> I sincerely hope no one was offended by my fantasy that Starsky & Hutch saved John Lennon. I still find it hard to believe that he was taken from this world in such a cruel fashion, when all he ever tried to do was live a life of peace and love.
> 
> The title "Love Leaves As Leaves Fall". is from a poem by my best friend. I thought John Lennon would have appreciated the word play.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I wish you love. It's all anyone needs!
> 
> "Imagine"
> 
> Imagine there's no heaven  
> It's easy if you try  
> No hell below us  
> Above us only sky  
> Imagine all the people  
> Living for today...
> 
> Imagine there's no countries  
> It isn't hard to do  
> Nothing to kill or die for  
> And no religion too  
> Imagine all the people  
> Living life in peace...
> 
> You may say I'm a dreamer  
> But I'm not the only one  
> I hope someday you'll join us  
> And the world will be as one
> 
> Imagine no possessions  
> I wonder if you can  
> No need for greed or hunger  
> A brotherhood of man  
> Imagine all the people  
> Sharing all the world...
> 
> You may say I'm a dreamer  
> But I'm not the only one  
> I hope someday you'll join us  
> And the world will live as one


End file.
